Sweet Sixteen
by Jaded Rena
Summary: STORY ON HOLD! Set in America, no Beyblading whatsoever. A story about love, hate, and love shapes. KaixOCxTala
1. Welcome Back

A/N: Hey y'all, it's Rena. Yeah, yeah Heaven or Hell totally needs an update, but I'm gonna post this story now. I kind of like it better than HoH right now --; So- Without further ado- here's Sweet 16- CHAPTER ONE!

Disclaimer: DO I LOOK LIKE I OWN BEYBLADE?

Sweet 16- Welcome Back

RING!

"Ugh..." groaned a sleeping figure, immediately picking up her alarm clock and throwing it against the wall. She then settled back into her bed, drifting into a half-sleep. However, an unsettling feeling stayed in her mind, "What time is it?"

She looked at the ground, and caught a glimpse of the clock's cracked face, stuck on the time it rang: "7:30? But its summer vacation! I only set it this early when...SHIT." She cried, sitting upright in her bed, "WE GO BACK TO SCHOOL TODAY!"

Figuring out that she had slept again for twenty minutes, se realized she only had ten minutes to get ready. Instantly, she sprung out of bed and dashed to the bathroom, towel in hand.

It was 7:55 at the Hiwatari residence. It was basically normal, except for a tall teenager sneaking out the back door. He was trying to escape from the large mansion, and he would have succeeded, except?

"Yes...Only a couple of feet left..." Kai muttered to himself, tip-toeing towards his family's garage. "Now all I have to do is get to my car, and I'm home free-"

His sentence was cut short by a shrill voice cutting through the air: His mother.

"Kai," Kathryn Hiwatari called out to her son, "would you mind giving me a lift to the school? We're going to be late!"

She could swear her son twitched. "WE?" He asked, horrified.

"Why, yes! Don't you remember? I took that vacant space at your high school! Now we can see each other every day! Isn't that EXCITING?"

The young Hiwatari mentally kicked himself for ever mentioning the open teaching spot to his perky mother. He should have known it would blow up in his face. "Uh..." he muttered, trying to find out an excuse for her not to come. "Well, I'm taking a couple of friends in the Mercedes, so you might not fit..."

"Well, then I'll get to meet all your friends!" She smiled cheerily. "Oh! I left my lesson plans in the house, I'll be right back." She quickly scurried through the back door of the house.

Kai took his cue and left.

Kitty Ryouku rubbed her temples in annoyance. Not only was she late for her first period, but she was also tired from the lack of sleep she had the night before. "What did you say, Starr?" She snapped irritably.

Her blonde friend looked offended. "I SAID that Lan and Max broke up!"

"What?" Kitty asked, surprised. "When?"

"Dunno, I just heard it from Tyson this morning." She replied, fooling around with her locker door.

"I heard my name!" hollered a voice. "What about me?" Tyson vaporized next to Kitty, followed closely by a blonde guy and a raven haired one.

"Remember? You were the one who told me about...The couple who broke up over the summer?"

"OH! You mean Max and Lan!" Tyson grinned stupidly. "Yeah, I remember!"

Max frowned at the mention of his ex-girlfriend's name. "Can we change the subject?" He said quietly.

"Gladly." Starr spat, sending Tyson a scathing glare.

"Speaking of Lan, where have she and Rena disappeared to? They've been AWOL since second period!" Ray asked, looking around the crowded corridor.

"They said they'd meet us up at Biology, which is our next class." Max reminded.

The others nodded and headed for the classroom, except for Kitty, who lagged behind.

"Crap, I forgot my textbook, I'll be right back," She muttered, walking over to her locker. She became so absorbed with her locker combination, that she didn't notice a certain someone walking up behind her.

"So, Ryouku," His voice rung out in the empty hall, "when are you going to finally go out with me?"

She rolled her eyes, not even looking at him. "You've asked me every September since freshman year, Hiwatari. We're juniors now- when are you going to give up?"

He smirked, and turned her to face him. "Well, I thought that since we're a bit older, you'd give in to my demands," Kai said cockily, playing with the hemline of her uniform skirt.

She snorted, "Sure Hiwatari, I'm so into you. I can hardly keep my hands off your sexy body. Oh how did you find out?" she asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So why don't you go out with me? I know you want to, I can feel it," He murmured in her ear huskily.

Kitty bit her lower lip, '_God he is convincing_.' She thought, seriously considering going out with him. _'I mean, he is hot, and…'_ She snapped back to reality, and pushed him off her. "Whatever, Hiwatari, I'm late for class. If you still want to go out with me, you know where to find me." The tall girl then picked up her textbooks and bag, and turned to leave.

"So, Ryouku," Kai called after her, "is that an offer?"

"Whatever you want, Hiwatari, like I said, I'm late for Biology," she answered over her shoulder and shaking her head, leaving.

It was fifth period, Human Studies. The subject everyone detested with a passion. It all had to do with the teacher, Ms. Thompson. She was the devil incarnate for anyone crossing into her classroom. Nobody liked her- not even the Principal, but she was the oldest teacher on the faculty and unfortunately one of the best. Thompson also has had a very large bone to pick with Kitty for some time. However, for some strange reason, Tyson seemed happy. Very happy.

"Tyson, why are you so freakishly cheerful?" Starr groaned, walking beside him. "This period always sucks."

"Didn't you hear? He asked, looking at her wide-eyed. "Thompson CROAKED!"

"WHAT? THAT'S WHY YOU'RE SO HAPPY?" Starr almost yelled.

"YES!"

"She died? I wonder who our new teacher is." A purple haired girl popped in, carrying tons of books in her arms and in her bag.

"Rena! When did you pop in?" Starr asked, smiling at the short girl.

"Oh, right after 12th grade calculus," She muttered, pushing her large glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I saw Lan there, but she wouldn't talk to me."

"She'll probably be in Human studies? Ray muttered over his shoulder. "C'mon, Max should already be there."

It was 11:45. Class was supposed to start 15 minutes ago. Where was the new teacher? Kitty had just come in 5 minutes earlier and had been filled in on the mystery replacement.

"So why were you late, Kitty?" Ray asked suspiciously. "Getting a book doesn't take that long, does it?"

She tucked a strand of blue-streaked hair behind her ear, "Some stupid freshman didn't know her way around school. That's all," she lied.

"That's weird," Rena muttered, looking at Kitty quizzically, "because I swear I saw you talking all friendly with Kai Hiwatari."

"Oh really?" Starr asked, smirking evilly at Kitty. "You and Hiwatari talk now?"

Kitty's face suddenly felt hot as she slowly turned pink. Thank God the new teacher came. '_Why does she look so familiar?_' The woman was short with light blue hair, and was. She had a certain resemblance to someone Kitty knew…

"Speaking of Kai," Ray said in a low voice, looking around the large classroom, "where is the slimy jerk?"

Kitty looked around, searching for her two-toned haired enemy, "Where is Hiwatari?"

"Hello!" The new teacher finally spoke. "First off, my name is Mrs. Kathryn Hiwatari, and I am your new instructor for Human Studies for this year."

Various people in the room started snickering.

"That's why she looked so familiar!" Kitty smirked

"Now, settle down class," she chided them. "As you may know, I am Kai's mother!"

To that remark, the class erupted with laughter. Poor Kai!

"All right, second, I have a project to assign to you," she said cheerfully, as a collective groan rang through the air.

Mrs. Hiwatari smiled, "I think you're all going to enjoy this assignment, quite well in fact."

Kitty sent a knowing look to Starr and Ray. Nobody could enjoy any project. What kind of teacher was she?

A/N: Well? How was it? Ok then. I'm gonna go and update Heaven or Hell now! D Bye!


	2. What!

**A/N**- YAY! I GOT REVIEWED! shock, heh. Guess I have to update now? Oh well!

**Disclaimer**- DO I REALLY LOOK LIKE OWN BEYBLADE?

Chapter 2 : WTF?

"Okay, the project I am giving to you will stem for the course of the year and will count for most of your project grade," Mrs. Hiwatari began, pacing around the class like a hawk. "It involves two people observing each others' lifestyle. Every couple of weeks you will spend a day with them, study their lives, their family, homes, lifestyle etc. Then, at the end of the year, you will compare and contrast your findings and present them. Any questions about the subject?"

The group of teens gawked at their teacher. _That_ was their assignment?

Max raised his hand. "These partners you talked about, who chooses them?"

"Well, I do of course!" The older woman replied incredulously.

Tyson was next, "So, we're about to be paired up with partners for the rest of the year, by you?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Can I get my F now?"

"Don't be silly!" she chided him. "Now, first I will hand out permission slips for your parents."

As she passed them through the rows, people were whispering to each other.

"I wonder who I'll get paired with?" Starr asked aloud.

"Hopefully, someone you like," Ray replied.

"I know what you mean. I'd hate it if my partner was a jerk," Kitty put in, idly clicking her pen.

When Mrs. H. was finished giving out the slips, she walked back to her desk and picked up a sheet of paper. "All right class, I'll call out the names each of the partners. I trust that you all know who's who." She looked around at the teenagers' bored faces. "Okay, Starr Akinawa and Tyson Kinomiya."

Starr eyed Tyson, sitting a few seats over. "Fabulous," she muttered dully.

"Next on the list, Ray Kon and Trina Ortiz," the teacher yelled

To this remark, Starr nearly snapped her pencil in two. She detested Trina with a burning passion. To hear her name was like setting off a bomb. Starr wasn't at all pleased one of her friends was assigned to spend the whole year with the "slut bag" as she put it. Ray also happened to be one of Trina's interests, so that just made it worse.

"Rena Markham and Max Tate."

"Looks like we're partners, Max!" Rena smiled

He smiled weakly in reply.

Mrs. Hiwatari called out other pairs, each skipping over Kitty's name.

She looked around the class at the pairs. They either hated each other or were on speaking terms with each other.

"Kitara Ryouku and Tala Valkov."

Her jaw dropped. _'I'M PAIRED WITH FREAKING VALKOV!_' she thought. Looking around, she spotted the redheaded bastard smirking at her.

God, this year was going to stink.

After the period ended, and the class filed out, Kitty stayed and waited at Mrs. Hiwatari's desk.

"What do you need, Miss. Ryouku?" The woman asked.

"I was just wondering if you could change my partner. You see, we happen to dislike each other," She started, smiling weakly. "So if you could, can possibly switch me to another person?"

"I'm sorry, dear," she replied, "but I'm afraid that all the pairings are final."

Kitty's face fell. "You mean there's no way of you changing it?"

"I'm afraid not."

Kitty was banging her head on her locker door. "Why. Me. This. Sucks."

"Calm down Kitty!" Max suggested. "You'll knock yourself out!"

"Just ask her if you can switch partners with someone," Starr muttered

"I tried, and she said no," Kitty replied, sighing heavily.

"C'mon Kitty," Ray said, trying to console his friend, "want me to walk you home today?"

"Nah, it's okay. You guys can go ahead without me," she replied.

"Okay."

"Hi guys!" greeted a short girl with jet black hair. "Sorry I missed you for the first few classes. What did I miss?"

"Lan!" Starr cried, grinning. "Nothing, Kitty's just whining about getting Tala Valkov for a partner in Human Studies."

"You have Tala? Lucky!" She smiled

"You want him? Take him!" Kitty replied

"Sorry, I'm not taking the same Human Studies class as you guys are," she said, slamming her locker shut while giving a glare to Max.

Starr stared back and forth between Max and Lan. "What happened between you guys?"

"Rena knows, don't you?" She spat, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and exiting the double doors of their school.

"Rena?" Ray asked, looking for her, but she was gone as well.

Pretty soon, the group of teens lingering in the hallway thinned, and only a few were left standing by the lockers and the front door.

One of the few people left was Kai Hiwatari. He walked passed the various people talking enthusiastically to Tala.

"Yeah? So how long has your mother been planning to teach here?" Tala snickered, poking fun at his blue haired friend.

"Shut up Tala," Kai muttered, shoving his friend.

While all this happened, a tall girl with brown hair stood by the sidelines and watched, slowly approaching the two.

"Kai," she purred in his ear, wrapping her arms around him.

He shrugged her off in annoyance. "What do you want Trina?"

"Is that how you treat me now? I missed you over summer vacation!"

"Trina, we broke up last _year_. Don't you remember?"

"Well, can't we get back together?" she pleaded, sticking her lower lip out.

_God_ ex-girlfriends were annoying! "If memory serves me right, you slept with every male member of the school!" Kai hissed. "We're ancient history."

"Well, history tends to repeat itself!" she argued. "C'mon, I know you miss me too."

Kai looked at Tala in desperation, only to receive a smirk. He wasn't going to make this easy, was he?

"Well, Kai, didn't you mention that you needed a date for Johnny's party on Saturday? Why not take Trina?" Tala hinted rather loudly.

His friend's eyes widened. "I didn't say-"

"I'm free on Saturday," she interrupted, before Kai could retort.

Tala snickered. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to meet up with someone." He slapped the other boy's shoulder. "Good luck!" he muttered, only so that Kai could hear, and left.

Kitty sighed, walking out the side door of the school into the parking lot. What she wouldn't give for a car right now. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice another person walking just behind her.

"Hey, Ryouku!" Tala called, catching her off guard.

"What?" She turned so quickly that she slipped and fell. Cursing loudly, she picked herself up and dusted herself off. "What the hell was that for, Valkov?" she asked angrily

"Sorry," he smirked, "but I needed to talk to you." He picked up her thick History textbook and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she muttered. "So why did you want to speak to me?"

"I thought that since we're stuck with each other until June, that we, you know, act?" he started.

"Like friends?" she put in, eyeing him carefully.

"Yeah, that's what I was going to say." He nodded

"Why are you so willing to put aside out differences? The last time I saw you, you were throwing water balloons filled with juice at me. What makes you think I'm going to say yes?"

"You mean besides the fact that I'm the sexiest guy in school? he replied, half joking.

She gaped at him. "God, you and Hiwatari are crazy. Do you share the same over inflated ego? She snapped, turning to walk in the opposite direction, and then stopping. "I guess your right, Valkov. We should at least _try_ and be friends, even though I still hate your guts."

"Works for me." He shrugged. "So, do you need a ride home?"

"Sure, beats walking." Kitty smiled weakly, following him into the parking area. "What's with the whole 'nice' act, Valkov? It doesn't become of you," she asked, poking fun at him.

"I felt like it." He shrugged again, still grinning.

Kai was pissed off. Not only did his supposed best friend ditch him, alone with his ex, for God knows what, he did still have the problem of getting a date and find out where the hell Tala went!

He trudged to the school parking lot, looking for his friend's red head. It didn't take that long to find him. His eyes then rested on a girl with black hair and blue streaks.

'_What the hell is he doing with Ryouku?'_ Kai thought, fuming.

He watched as Tala led Kitty to his red car and opened the door for her, and then went back into the driver's seat. Before Kai knew it, they were gone, leaving with one question hanging in the air:

_Tala and Kitty?_

**A/N**- so that's chapter two. ) Weird and cliché project and situation, I just messed around with the idea. So review me- and I'll be BACK!


	3. The History of Max and Lan and a Bet

A/N- I got REVIEWS! faints thanks to everybody for all the support and for just reading my story! Well, without further ado, here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3: The History of Max and Lan and a Bet

It was another dull afternoon at Cherry Hill High, except for the fact that it was the worst time of the week. A teenage girl's worst nightmare: P.E CLASS! That's just what the group of teens was doing, sweating it out on the track.

"What lap are we on?" Starr groaned, jogging in between Kitty and Lan. She wasn't one for physical strain.

"Three, now shut up," Kitty snapped. Apparently, neither was Kitty.

"Three laps only!" Her friend cried. "That's three _miles_!"

"7 more laps to go!" Lan said between pants.

"Thanks for informing me, you want a medal?"

"At least it's cooler outside," her friend answered, brushing off Kitty's sarcastic comment, "Not like last week when it was boiling out."

"Yeah," Starr agreed, "but still! Coach Simmons is such a slave driver!"

"10 laps around the track- why not just break our kneecaps?" Kitty muttered irritably.

Lan was right, though, the September weather was cooling off quickly. The wind picked up and blew a couple of leaves their way.

As the three talked, more people passed them by. Though, only one person slowed down to jog at their pace.

"Ry- Kitty." Tala corrected himself, remembering their agreement several days before.

"Tala." She nodded in his direction. "What lap are _you_ on?

"8th." He smirked, sprinting ahead of the girls.

Their jaws dropped simultaneously.

"Showoff," Kitty grumbled under her breath, but she still showed a hint of a smile.

"What was _that_?" Starr asked suspiciously. "That little exchange of words before?"

Her friend snorted. "What? So talking is wrong now?"

"It's wrong when it's Tala Valkov!" The blonde jabbed a finger at her friend. "What did you say to each other yesterday? He's acting all - approachable! Plus, you SMILED!"

"Is there anything going on between you guys?" Lan inquired.

"No!" Kitty denied, face heating up.

"Uh-huh, sure," Starr replied disbelievingly, rolling her eyes.

"He's the queen of all jerks!" She spoke out after sometime. "Why would I want to go out with that ass?"

"You mean _king_, don't you, Kitty?"

"Nah, I think she meant queen," Starr giggled in reply.

Her friends soon joined in laughing.

----------------------

"Hey, Kai, wait up!" Tala called out, trying to get a hold of his friend's attention. Kai simply walked faster, trying to avoid him. It was after P.E and students were shuffling into their proper locker rooms.

"Kai, what the hell is wrong with you?" Tala hissed. "I've been trying to talk to you since homeroom, and you brush me off! Why are you being such a dick?"

Kai glared at the redhead. "You ditched me with my overbearing ex-girlfriend - for a _girl_," He started slowly. "Not just any girl, but Kitty Ryouku. I would understand if she was hot or something, but HER?"

Tala cocked an eyebrow. _'So that's why he's pissed? Over Kitty?' _"That's the stupidest reason you've ever been mad at me, Kai. There's nothing going on between me and her!"

"Oh please, you let her in your car!" The blue haired boy accused. "Nobody's been in that car but you since you got it!"

"So? Did you sleep with her or not?" Kai asked bluntly.

Tala gaped at him in disbelief. "You think...I - Her..."

"Well did you?"

"NO!"

Kai squinted at him. "So you can't. That's what you're saying?"

"What? I didn't screw around with Kitty, okay?" He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "God, is it all about sex with you Kai?"

He ignored the last remark. "Since when were you two on a first name basis?"

"Since yesterday- look," Tala said, walking past Kai and into the locker room, "not saying that I couldn't, but I won't _do_ her just because of you."

"Can't," Kai called out challengingly, making Tala stop dead in his tracks, "or won't?"

"Is that some sort of twisted challenge?" He turned, interested.

Kai nodded, "You said you could, so why don't we test your statement?" he asked

"Go on," he replied.

"First to bed Ryouku wins the bet," He said simply, folding his arms over his chest.

Tala weighed the choices in his head. He really didn't like Kitty that much; he only needed her for this one subject. Messing around with her head wouldn't be too hard, and she already half-trusted him. Besides, this would be fun manipulation, what's a little more work?

"Okay, fine."

"Good, when I win, I get that poster signed by Pamela Anderson."

"_When_ you win?" Tala asked.

"Yeah, WHEN I win."

"Fine. When _I_ win, I get that guitar signed by Green Day. Deal?

"Deal," Kai agreed.

----------------------

The girls were busy changing after gym class. They seemed to lag behind the boys, always gossiping and talking. Today was no different.

"Lan! Why won't you speak to me?" Rena complained, following her friend from the showers.

"You know perfectly well why I'm not talking to you! I told you I didn't want to talk about it!" Lan snapped, waving her hands dismissively.

"You're gonna have to talk to me _sometime_! We've been friends for years!"

"That's exactly why I'm not speaking to you! We were friends, I think I deserved better than what you did to me!"

Rena sighed, pushing her glasses up her nose for the fourth time. "I can't believe you're still mad at me for that! Why don't you understand that I'm sorry for what happened?"

As the two bickered and fought, Kitty and Starr watched from the sidelines, wondering what the hell was going on.

"I wonder if this has to do anything with Lan and Max?" Starr whispered quietly.

Lan snapped her head in Starr's direction. She heard.

"Well, Starr," she hissed. "Since you're wondering- Yes, it has everything to do with us breaking up."

"Well why don't you tell us?" Kitty asked

"Rena can tell you the story. She obviously wants to," Lan spat, glaring directly at the quiet, purple haired girl who was now twisting her hair nervously.

"Rena?" Kitty looked at her. "Tell us."

"It wasn't really my fault," she started, but Lan cut her off angrily.

"Yes it was!" she insisted.

"Lan, shut up and let Rena tell the story, Starr replied, quieting her almost immediately.

"Well, the reason Max and Lan broke up? It was because of me," she whispered. "Max was a really good boyfriend to her. I know, we were best friends, but one thing led to another." She let out a long sigh.

"You? And Max?" Starr asked, cocking a brow. "The goody-two-shoes had it in him?"

Lan looked at Starr crossly, but still said nothing.

"It was just one kiss, and it happened in _July_. It was so long ago- Lan!"

She turned around, not even hearing what she said, and disappeared behind her locker door.

"I always thought they were the perfect couple, they were always happy," Kitty muttered, looking over her shoulder at Lan.

Rena looked at the floor, becoming interested in her shoes. "I didn't mean to, it just happened. He had a guilty conscience and before long, he couldn't take it anymore. He told her, and it was over. He hasn't been the same since."

A loud BANG was heard. Lan had slammed her locker door shut and stormed out of the room.

"I wonder what _that_ was about?" Starr muttered.

'_She still isn't over him?'_ Kitty thought sadly.

----------------------

A/N- yeah, I made Kai really crazy jealous, eh It's like him and Tala were dating! Not that they were…but…Hmm…that might work out! LMAO! Nahh- just review, and chapter 4 will come.


	4. It's a Date

A/N- Hey people- I really have nothing to say for this chapter, except for THANKS for the reviews.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?

Chapter 4: It's a Date

It was the middle of lunch, and our favorite teenagers were sitting down at their usual table, talking as usual. Rena approached them, dragging a rather reluctant girl by the wrist.

"Guys, this is Andrea," Rena announced, gesturing to the lanky girl. "She's new to Cherry Hill High."

"Err. Hi," she said, grinning sheepishly.

"Hey Andrea, Welcome to Cherry Hill High," Ray welcomed, and the others followed in suit. All except for Tyson, who was busy stuffing his face with his lunch.

"Does he talk?" Andrea asked, pointing at Tyson.

"Not when there's food around." Kitty snorted. She turned to the new girl. "Do I know you or something? Cause you look familiar."

"Uh- I sit in front of you in Homeroom and next to you in Spanish class, so I should hope so!" she stated.

Kitty's mouth formed into an "O", and her face turned into a deep shade of red. "Oh! Right, sorry! You must think I'm such a bitch."

"Yeah, I do," She agreed, nodding, to the rest of the table's amusement.

Just then, Trina, with her usual good timing, strutted up with her band of dimwits trailing her closely.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Andrea. Seems you've joined the loser brigade."

"Screw off, Trina. There's a pole waiting for you on the other end of the cafeteria." Starr glared, nodding towards the other side of the room.

"Well, a word of warning- don't step too close to her," She pointed towards Andrea, "she just might sacrifice you. _Virgins_ first," she implied, sending a meaningful look in Kitty's general direction.

"Oh Trina. Single digit IQ Trina. You know sluts always go first. You're a witch you should know!" She retorted.

The tall girl Humph-ed and stormed off, her gang of bimbos following.

Kai combed the halls, looking for a particular blue- streaked head. He found her, speaking to that dumb blonde girl and the raven-haired boy. He had to get her _alone_. Asking her out every year was just for kicks, but asking her out seriously was social suicide on his part. His circle of friend didn't really intermix with hers. Not to mention his fathers voice in his head yammering on about social class and standards, blah blah blah. He clenched his fists. Kai detested that man he was forced to call a father.

His eyes snapped back to attention, and he watched the three all go off in separate directions. _'Time to make a move,'_ He thought, grinning to himself.

"Ryouku!" He hissed, as she passed him.

"Hiwatari? To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" she complained.

"I was just wondering if you were free on Saturday night."

"Why?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "You asked me out for the year, why are you asking again?"

"No, I mean- a real date. There's a party at my friend's place, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." He shrugged, leaning on the wall next to her.

Her eyes widened. Was Kai Hiwatari _actually_ asking her out?

"Hold on, Mr. Happypants," she said. "Your friends are going to be there, it's a party, you're Kai Hiwatari- and you're asking _me_ to go?"

He nodded, smiling awkwardly.

"Are you that desperate?"

"Well yeah, the party's in three days, and I haven't got a date. You should feel _honored_, Ryouku."

"Right. So why didn't you ask Trina to go with you?" She inquired. Trina _was_ after all, his main bimbo.

"I'd rather get run over by a bus." He made a disgusted face. "So what do you say?"

After a short pause, she replied. "Fine. Since you're so hopeless, I _will_ go out with you. I guess it will be my charity work for the day."

"Well the only reason I asked you was because you're my last choice."

"Well fine! Now I won't go!" Kitty turned around and 'hmphed' in mock anger.

Kai smirked. She was actually kind of cute when she acted like that. He took her hand and turned her around. "Pick you up at eight?" He grinned. He was so _fucking_ confident!

"I'll think about it," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and leaving.

Kitty was in her homeroom, Algebra. Her most hated subject. She sighed, she only knew a couple of people in the class, and she didn't like half of them.

As the final bell sounded, indicating the end of the day, she picked up her schoolbag and headed out the door.

"Hey, Kitty! Wait up!" Andrea called out, chasing her.

"What?" she asked

"A couple of us are going to a party on Saturday, and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Sure, I guess. Who else is coming?"

"Starr and Ray already said yes, and Rena can't come It's at Johnny McGregor's house. His parents are off to some island again, so he's got the place to himself."

Hmm? Johnny's party? Isn't that the party Kai asked her to? If Starr, Andrea, and Ray were going, she might as well go with Kai.

"How did you get invited to McGregor's party?" Kitty questioned, as the two walked down the corridor.

"I pulled some strings." She smirked. "Actually, a friend got me in. Enrique Giancarlo. He's in our homeroom too- not that you would notice." Andrea added sarcastically.

"Ha- ha very funny." Kitty retorted. "But I do know Enrique, and he knows me."

In reality, he was Starr's cousin. They had all met each other when they were 6 at Starr's birthday party. Even 10 years later, they all managed to go to the same school.

The girls chatted on about random things, as they walked home. Bands they liked, teachers they hated, that kind of stuff. Eventually, they got onto the subject of the party.

"Actually, Kai Hiwatari asked me out to the party before you told me about it," Kitty confessed to her new friend.

"Ugh, that annoying idiot?" Andrea asked in disgust.

"Yes, that annoying idiot."

"Isn't he _hot_?" She sighed dramatically, fake-fainting into Kitty's arms.

Both girls burst out laughing. They both knew Andrea was right, on both counts.

"Well? What did you say to him?" The dark-haired girl asked, dusting off her uniform.

"I said I'd think about it." Kitty shrugged. "Why? What should I say?"

Her companion thought about it for a while, and they didn't talk for quite some time. Finally, before they reached Andrea's house, she answered.

"I think you should go out with him," Andrea stated rather bluntly.

"Really?" Kitty asked, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, I guess," she said simply. "Later," she called, as she opened the door to her house.

"Bye." Kitty exhaled, and began to walk towards her home just a few blocks off. It was then and there she decided that as soon as she got home, she'd call Hiwatari and tell him yes.

A/N: Yay- another chapter done. Andrea was an OC by one of my friends who has the same name. I promise to update within the next couple of days. Until then- Follow the three R's: Read, Re-read and Review!


	5. A Weekend In Hell

A/N: Thanks for the reviews:P Well? Here's chapter five :)

**Chapter 5:** A Weekend in Hell

It was Friday: the first day of that stupid project. Mrs. Hiwatari reminded her class as they filed out the door that they would have to spend the afternoon with their partner.

"Great, another wonderful experience with Valkov?" Kitty muttered sarcastically as she walked around the halls.

"You think _you've_ got problems!" Starr wailed. "I have to go to Tyson's!"

"Aw, it's okay," Ray consoled her, although Kitty could see he was about to bust an artery just trying to stop from laughing.

"Easy for you to say, seeing as you _her_ for a partner." The girl sulked. "Everybody likes her. Evidently- that's why she's the captain of the cheerleading squad."

"Not true- I hate her too," Kitty huffed, as the trio walked along to their next class, which they all shared. "And she only got that position because her mom 'donated' a lot of money to the school."

Starr's eyes widened, "You mean she bribed the principal?"

Kitty nodded as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Coincidentally, that's why she's failing history," Ray mused, and the girls immediately broke out in laughter.

"Well- I have study hall," Starr said brightly, as she was feeling better. "See you guys later!"

"Bye!" Kitty smiled. "Well, we've got a free period too, what do you want to do?"

Ray smiled knowingly. "Let's go scare the hell out of some freshmen!" he said happily, making her laugh. They then headed towards the cafeteria, forming their plan.

----------------------

Trina Ortiz was bored out of her mind. She was enduring another boring lecture on the usual history stuff. She was relieved to see that the period was over.

She got up and nearly ran out of the room. Trina was so fast, that she bumped into some girl.

"Watch out where you're going you-" she snapped, but as she looked up at the person she found out that she had bumped into none other than- "Ray!" She beamed.

"Er…hi Trina," He mumbled, looking uncomfortably at Trina.

"Hello? A little help down here!" Kitty fumed from down on the floor.

"Sorry," He grinned, and he pulled her from the floor.

"Well, Ray- how have you been doing?" She droned on, touching his arm.

"Just fine until you showed up," Kitty muttered, dusting herself off.

"Well, we could leave and go talk somewhere else," Trina sneered.

"Gladly," Kitty said curtly, dragging Ray by the arm in the other direction.

To her utter horror, Trina followed them and commenced in talking up Ray.

"So, Ray, are you coming to Johnny's party, 'cause I'm free if you need a date," She hinted rather obviously.

"I decided to go alone." He shrugged, eyeing Kitty carefully to make sure she didn't physically harm the girl.

She giggled. "Well, I'll be there. Maybe we'll see each other!"

"Oh, yay!" Kitty scowled. "Fun city, U.S.A.!"

"Nobody asked you!" Trina growled, but her frown quickly turned into her ex-boyfriend's trademark smirk. "Actually, from what I hear- Kai has."

Ray looked at her questionably, as she slowly turned pink.

"So what if he asked me? Are you jealous?" Kitty countered, knowing it hit a nerve.

"No! Why would I be? After all- I'm not the one who's going to get left in the end," She said, not missing a beat.

Kitty squinted. "What do you mean by that?"

"C'mon, Kitty- freshmen scaring!" Ray said, trying to persuade Kitty to leave, as he knew this would erupt into some big catfight. However, she just shrugged off his hand.

"Well, it's obvious that he's just trying to get into your pants, though I can't see why," she muttered.

Ray didn't doubt that it was Kai's main intention to do so, and apparently so did Kitty. Why didn't Kitty tell him about Kai? Were they actually going out?

"Well I think that since he was with you before- he was looking for someone with something else. Underwear comes into mind," Kitty spat venomously.

A small crowd started to gather around the two fighting girls, all either whispering amongst themselves or cheering the girls on.

"Ugh- well at least I can snag another guy! You haven't even been out on a date!"

Kitty winced. "Well, at least I'm not trailer trash like you!"

Trina's eyes widened in shock. She was positively livid. "Why you-!" she stuttered, raising her hand to swing at Kitty.

"Let's go," Ray said pulling his friend out of the crowd just before any fighting could start up. When they were a safe distance away, Ray dropped her arm and looked at her. "When were you going to inform me you were going out with Hiwatari?"

"When it came up," she replied, rubbing the spot he grasped.

"Oh, you mean at the party?" he asked, obviously pissed.

"It's no big deal- it's just one date I said yes to! Why are your panties all up in a twist?"

"Because, my dear friend, you didn't care to inform me, Starr or anybody else."

"Well because of this freaking reaction!" she sighed. "It only happened yesterday, I honestly forgot until now..."

"I thought you hated him?"

She shrugged guiltily. "He asked, I was going to go anyway, so I said yeah."

Ray shook his head. "You are one weird girl," he mumbled, earning him a slap on the back of the head.

----------------------

Tala rubbed his temples. Where the hell was Kitty! She said she'd meet him here twenty minutes ago!

He finally detected her, trudging slowly towards his car, looking quite dejected.

"Hey, Kitty, what rained on your parade?" He asked teasingly.

Tala had meant for it to be a joke, but she just pursed her lips and got into the car quietly, replying with, "Just drive."

They barely spoke through the whole fifteen minute drive to Tala's, but he did once in a while insult her just to get a reaction from her. She simply sighed loudly, and continued looking out the passenger side window mournfully.

As they walked up the sidewalk, he stared at her beside him. Apparently, _something_ sucked the fun out of her. _'Perhaps someone instead,'_ he pondered, as they walked into the seemingly empty house.

"TALA!" A loud voice cried, and instantly a young boy appeared. Kitty guessed he couldn't have been over 10 years old. He had the same clear blue eyes as Tala, and sported the same flame-red hair.

"Hey Alexei." He smiled, rumpling his hair.

"I told you not to do-" Alexei started, but stopped when he saw Kitty, "Who's she, another girlfriend?"

Kitty snorted, fighting off the urge to laugh. Tala only glared at her. "Glad to see somebody's got her personality back."

To that remark, she promptly stuck out her tongue. "No, I am not his girlfriend. My name is Kitty." She smiled at the boy, who glowered at her in response.

"Well then, why did you bring her here?" He questioned, tilting his head to one side.

"It's school. Now where's dad?" He brushed off the subject expertly.

"In the kitchen," Alexei replied, still watching Kitty.

"Okay, follow me," he muttered, hastily grabbing her hand and leading her to the kitchen.

"Hey dad, I'm home, and I've got a friend," Tala called out.

The two walked into the kitchen, to find a tall red haired man sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. He seemed to be in his mid 40's. He looked up when Tala appeared. "Tala, who's your friend?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Her name is Kitty, dad," he replied. Knowing that look he was receiving, he hastily added, "We're just friends."

Kitty smiled. "Nice to meet you."

He smiled back, "Likewise."

"We're just heading to my room," Tala muttered, turning towards the door.

"Alone?" Mr. Valkov asked. Both eyebrows were up now.

"I told you, we're just friends," He repeated, agitated.

"Well?" His father motioned to the two teen's entwined fingers.

They immediately blushed and let go at the same time. "C'mon, Ryouku."

----------------------

A/N- Chapter five…I didn't know where else to end it so…here it is. Yeah..so….Later!


	6. Well, this is awkward…

A/N- yay! another day- another chapter!

Disclaimer: long, dramatic sigh Must we go through with this?

Chapter 6: Well, this is awkward…

Tala woke up with a groan. Who the hell woke him up! He was having a nice dream about Jessica Simpson and a bunch of leather whips, when he felt a sharp pain in his side. Jessica immediately disappeared and he woke up.

'_Whoever kicked me is going to get it,'_ Tala thought, looking over next to him on the bed, only to find some girl sleeping rather soundly next to him. She was still clad in her school uniform and was breathing lightly.

'_What is Kitty doing in my bed?'_ He thought, staring at her. Apparently while they were watching a movie in his room they fell asleep. The redhead stole a glance at his clock. It was half past 1 A.M. He calculated the time he dozed off was about 11 o'clock, so they had been sleeping for about two and a half hours.

Propping himself on his hands, he studied the napping figure. He never really had a chance to properly look at Kitty in school. There were always too many people around either of them to take the time. He never understood why Kai particularly loved toying with her, he just happened to join in most of the time. Tala brushed a couple of stray strands of hair away from her face and studied her features.

"Why _does_ Kai like you so much?" he questioned, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

Come to think of it, Kai had seemed unusually happy for the past few days, and wouldn't tell him why. It probably had something to do with Kitty's mood swing that afternoon.

Instead of replying, she simply mumbled something in her sleep and inched closer to Tala. He rolled his eyes and attempted to wake the girl up, to no avail. Sighing in defeat, he closed his eyes and slipped into another deep sleep.

----------------------

Alas- it was finally Saturday, the day of Johnny's party. Kitty had completely forgotten about it, until Starr paid her an angry phone call on her cell phone at seven o'clock in the morning.

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT YOU AND KAI HIWATARI WERE GOING OUT?" Starr screamed into Kitty?' receiver. She was so loud that Kitty had to hold the phone from her ear.

"Morning to you too," Kitty grumbled sleepily, rolling over in bed.

"Answer me!"

"Ugh, I don't know, when we saw you guys at the party?"

Starr scoffed as if she was insulted. "I thought we were better friends than that!"

"We were until you woke me up at seven A.M," Kitty retorted.

A loud "humph!" was her only reply before Starr hung up.

Kitty snapped her cell off and groaned, today was going to be terrible she could feel it. She shoved her head under her pillow, only to find it wasn't hers. She immediately sat up and saw a sleeping mess of red hair and sheets.

"Well, this is new," She said out loud, rousing the teen from his sleep.

"Morning," He garbled, squinting his eyes to adjust to the light. "Who was the loudmouth on the phone?"

Kitty laughed nervously. "My friend," she explained, as he nodded in reply. "Okay, now how did I end up at a sleep over at your house?"

Tala shrugged, "I woke up at one, and you were there. You wouldn't get up, so I left you there." He smiled lopsidedly, still drowsy.

"Ah, so you wanted to get back to your Jessica Simpson fantasy." She nodded knowingly.

"What the - How did you-?" he stammered, wondering how she found out.

"You talk in your sleep," She snickered, laughing at his expression.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll-"

"What?" She taunted. "Break out the whips?"

She let out a scream as Tala lunged at her, pinning her to the bed. "You're gonna get it." He smirked.

However, before anything could happen, Mr. Valkov walked in and the giggling ceased.

"Erm. Hi dad," Tala said sheepishly, getting off the bed, and helping Kitty up as well.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked, staring at Kitty in her disheveled uniform.

"Well," she started, more conscious of her appearance.

"It's a long story," Tala finished for her.

In the end, Tala ended up taking Kitty home, where he then witnessed the loudest screaming match of his life, ending in Kitty slamming her bedroom door shut. He then headed home, where his father was waiting for him, and another screaming match ensued between him and his father.

Tala walked back out of his house to his car and laid his head on the steering wheel. He only hoped Kitty was having a worse day than he was. He pulled out of the driveway and headed for Kai's house.

----------------------

Kitty had only been in her house for a couple hours, and she was already positive that if she were going to stay inside her house she would lose her sanity. Her "date" with Kai loomed over her head, and she made an effort to forget about it for a few hours. She even tried calling Starr for makeshift therapy session, but remembering how angry she was, she thought better of it. Instead, she called Andrea over.

"You need me for _what_?" She asked skeptically, walking into Kitty's room, which was littered with clothes.

"Just shut up," Kitty replied, "I've tried on everything in my room. The only things left to wear are bed sheets!"

Drea laughed, "Why do you care so much about what to wear? It's just Hiwatari isn't it?" she questioned, examining a pair of jeans thrown on the bed.

The other girl looked insulted, "I do not care about him! I just want to…" However, she couldn't think of anything.

"Ah? I see. So you just want to look good for some guy that you hate because...you want to?" Her friend offered. "Do you want to go out with him or not?"

Kitty glared at her. "No!" She said through clenched teeth, throwing a pillow at Andrea's face, causing a laughing fit between the two girls. "But, really. He is hot." She sighed dramatically.

"Whatever, Kitty. You have strange taste in men. But even though Kai is a total asshole, I don't think he's a bad place to start dating."

"Thanks." She smiled, as if it were a compliment. "I cannot believe I jut said that about Kai Hiwatari."

"Neither can I. Even if he's a pretty good candidate to be your one and only," she teased, getting another pillow flung at her from the other end of the room. "You know, I tried calling you last night, but your mom said you weren't home," Drea said, looking in some of the drawers. "What was that about?"

"I was at Tala's," Kitty replied, trying to sound casual.

"Valkov's place? What were you doing there at 10 P.M.?"

"Don't ask," She warned, going back to looking for a proper outfit.

----------------------

It was almost eight o'clock, the time Kai said he'd pick her up, and Kitty was getting nervous. She had called Starr several times to propose a truce, but all she heard was her voicemail. After the third try, and another voicemail, Kitty hung up and heaved a sigh. Just then her mother passed by. They were still not talking because of their fight that morning.

"Where are you going to?" She asked, tying her long black hair in a ponytail.

"Out," Her daughter replied curtly.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really," She responded, choosing not to tell her mother about the party.

Ms. Ryouku stared at her daughter suspiciously. "Wherever you're going, curfew's eleven."

Kitty rolled her eyes, knowing she wouldn't be home by that time. After a few minutes of silence, the doorbell rang. She breathed in sharply, thanking Kai's brilliant timing.

Opening the door, she put on a bright smile. "Hey," She greeted.

Kai nodded. "Don't I have to do the whole 'meet the parents' shtick?" He asked, looking beyond Kitty into her hallway.

"Not tonight, let's go," She said vaguely, grabbing his hand and leading him out the door.

----------------------

Kitty looked over her shoulder at Kai, who was trailing her closely. "Just how many people are at this party?"

"A few."

"You mean a few people knew and they told about a hundred more people?" She countered, and judging by the amount of cars parked near the large mansion-like house, she was right.

"Just trust me," Kai assured her.

"Last time I trusted you, I ended up on this date," she retorted.

He showed off his trademark smirk, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Just do it."

As soon as the pair entered the large living room, the many voices stopped almost immediately, except for the few people whispering in hushed voices. Kitty suddenly felt awkward among dozens of pairs of eyes ogling her.

"C'mon," Kai whispered in her ear, leading her far into the house. Past countless people they knew from school and some people she'd never met in her life, and into the kitchen. "Hey Johnny," he said, clapping his free hand on the redhead's back.

"Hey Kai." Johnny looked over at Kitty. "Hey Ryouku, who invited you?"

"I followed the alcohol smell." She replied sarcastically. "I came with him." She pointed a finger at Kai.

"What? You couldn't find an actual _girl_ to go out with?" Johnny asked. "Or did you lose a bet?"

"Not exactly." Kai winced.

Kitty looked at him quizzically, wondering what he meant.

Thankfully for Kai, before she could say a word, Tala walked in. He had a pink haired girl in tow. Kitty recognized her as Mariah, another member of Trina's little clique.

"Hey-" Tala started, but stopped short when he realized that the girl Kai had his arm around, was the same girl he woke up with that very morning. Once he put two and two together, he finished his sentence. "Kai."

"Hey," he said, smirking again. He knew by the look on his best friend's face he was taken aback.

Point one goes to Kai. Current Score: 1 to 0.

As the night went on, Kitty soon got tired of listening to the three boys talk about random sports teams and which supermodels were doing photo shoots for which magazines. She slipped away, determined to find her friends.

After passing throngs of people who were drinking, dancing, or just mingling with others, she finally found them. Ray, Starr and Andrea were all talking to a tall blonde boy.

"Hey! Kitty!" Starr called, waving her hands in the air.

"Hey guys." She smiled, thankful she wasn't mad anymore.

"Kitty, you know Enrique." Andrea grinned, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing his side. "Hi Kitty."

She snickered at him. "So, Blondie," She teased, "where's your current girlfriend?"

"You're looking at her!" He smiled, draping an arm around Andrea's shoulders, much to her annoyance.

The others nearly broke out in laughter when she punched his shoulder. "Drop dead," She stated, and walked off, leaving Enrique standing all on his lonesome.

"I think she likes me," He said, grinning awkwardly.

The other three burst out in laughter. Pretty soon Enrique joined in. After the hilarity subsided, the four talked. Starr then looked around and announced that Andrea probably wasn't coming back, so Enrique went out looking for her. A while after that, Starr went, looking for her cousin, and Ray soon followed, looking for Starr.

Wandering around, Kitty wound up in a balcony overlooking the McGregor's front lawn. It smelled like a mixture of beer and cigarettes. She hopped on the edge of the railing, and began re-tying her shoelaces. She has just finished the second shoe, when the door swung open. It was Kai.

"I've been looking for you all night," He murmured. Kitty noticed he was holding a half-empty bottle of beer in his hand.

"Sorry, I was here." She jumped off the railing and walked towards him. "Are you going to drive tonight?"

"Sure, why not?" He asked, taking a gulp out of the bottle.

She rolled her eyes and turned around, facing her back to him.

Kai cocked his head to the side and stared at her. Kitty seemed like a completely different person than when they were in school. He rarely saw her outside of school, and was used to seeing her in her usual uniform. From her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders, right down to her black on black converse, she was miles away from her high school blouse and skirt. To be honest, he didn't mind her looking like this. Ever since he picked her up at her doorstep, he wondered what really caused the major transformation. Now she seemed more alluring to him.

'_Maybe not just me,'_ He thought as he remembered Tala's shocked expression. Seeing his best friend's face was almost worth bringing Ryouku over with him.

"Kai?" She questioned, breaking the silence. "Why did you ask me to come with you?"

He shrugged, downing the last contents of the bottle. "I don't know," he lied.

"I was always under the impression that you hated me." She turned to look at him.

"I do," He said without thinking, mentally slapping himself afterwards.

"Gee, glad to know you care," She said sarcastically, walking past him and towards the house.

"Ryouku," He groaned in aggravation, pulling her back, "come on, I didn't mean it."

"Yeah right." She snorted, putting her hands on her hips. "Like you expect me to believe that-"

She was hushed when he pressed his lips on hers. After a few moments they came up for air. "Yeah, I do expect you to believe it."

"You play dirty, Hiwatari," She scolded gently, resting her hands on his shoulder.

"Of course I do!" He smirked, kissing her again. "How do you think I got you into this?"

----------------------

It seemed like hours of walking around in circles before Enrique stumbled upon Andrea again. She was talking to Johnny in the kitchen. They were sitting by the keg, handing out filled cups to any random passersby.

"Drea?" He whined, preparing to apologize to her. However, she wasn't paying attention to her. Instead, she was listening to Johnny, as he introduced her to a tall red headed man that Enrique had already met. It was Matthew, Johnny's older brother. He was currently attending college in New York City, but he it looked as if he had spare time to pay his little brother a visit.

"Hey," Matt said, flashing a grin at Andrea.

"Hi," she managed to squeak out.

That is how a very long conversation started between the two, as Enrique watched and listened on. Finally, after what felt like forever to the young Italian, Matt looked beyond the girl he was talking to and saw him.

"Enrique! Long time no see!"

It was then that his best friend had finally noticed his presence. "Hey Enrique, when did you pop up?" She asked.

"Just now," he lied, forcing a small smile.

Luckily for him, only a few moments of awkward silence later, Kitty decided to waltz in. She spotted him and walked straight over. "Have any of you seen Kai?" she asked. Johnny, Andrea and Enrique all shook their heads.

"I saw him," Matt chimed in. "He went upstairs with some chick."

Kitty thanked him quickly and headed up the flight of stairs. She opened each of the many doors, which only lead to empty bedrooms and closets. As she was trying one knob, it stuck in its place, locked. She fished a paper clip out of her pocket and used it to open the lock. It gave a loud click, and the door eased open. Kitty reminded herself that, when she saw him, she should tell Johnny how crappy his locks were.

She quietly opened the door and stuck her head in. The first thing she noticed was the familiar mess of tousled blue hair, followed by a mass of pink hair. Kai and Mariah were so close that Kitty couldn't tell which hands belonged to whom. Evidently, they were both drunk out of their minds, and happened to be in the same room at the same time. And, as everyone knows, alcohol usually leads to sex. Kitty slowly shut the door and walked downstairs.

She sat on the last step and closed her eyes. Great. Trina was right after all. Kai was the scum of the earth just as she suspected. Now Kitty had the business of finding a _sober_ ride home, and perhaps a new candidate for a boyfriend.

----------------------

A/N: That was my revised, revised version of chapter 6! That's why it took so long, but the nearly 9-page chapter should be consolation, right? So, review me and tell me what you all think. :)


	7. The More the Merrier!

A/N- Okay...here's chapter 7. Make sure to read the Author's note at the bottom!

Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade or its characters. I only own Kitty, Trina, and Rena. Starr belongs to Ladii Starr.

Chapter Seven: And they said shopping was relaxing?

The early rays of the sun spilled through the McGregor's living room and throughout the rest of the house. Kai grunted, shielding his eyes from the brightness. He sat up and looked at his surroundings A few other sleeping teenagers were laying around on couches and the floor. He saw his redheaded host picking up trash off the floor.

Seeing that Kai was awake, Johnny walked over and shoved a blue plastic bag in his hand. Kai was too hung-over to think of a sarcastic remark. Instead, he snatched the bag from Johnny's hand and commenced in picking up garbage from the floor.

"So where's Ryouku?" Johnny asked, carefully stepping over some sleeping kid. "If you're here, she should be too."

Kai nearly kicked himself. He had passed out, forgetting about the girl he took with him. "Oh shit."

Johnny started laughing at his friend's dilemma. "Don't worry; I saw her leave with that Starr girl she's always hanging out with. She seemed kind of pissed."

He didn't reply, knowing fully well why she was mad. He reviewed over the whole night, and came to the conclusion that he made quite a royal ass of himself.

"What did you do?" the redhead asked suspiciously.

"Don't ask."

----------------------

A few weeks had passed since the party, by now everyone had heard the story and its many versions. It had already worn out, and Kitty had been thankful for it. She had taken every precaution to avoid Kai. Not that she needed to, since he seemed to disappear every time she turned a corner. Her friends were trying their best to cheer her up, and it worked most of the time. Unless Trina, with her usual _amazing_ timing, popped in to rub the whole incident in her face.

It was another Saturday afternoon, and the October leaves were falling everywhere. Since Kitty still dwelled over the whole party mishap, Starr decided, as her best friend, to drag the girl off to the mall for a bit of retail therapy.

"Ugh, Starr, you know how much I hate shopping," Kitty griped. "Must you jump me when I'm in such a fragile state?"

"Oh, shut up. You'll have to like shopping eventually," Starr hushed, dragging the girl through the front doors

As they walked in, they found Andrea and Enrique standing a few feet off, having a loud argument.

"Why do you have to go out with him?" he whined, as usual.

"Why do you _care_?" She shot back, placing her hands on her hips. She had her back to Starr and Kitty.

"He's way too old for you!"

"Since when are you my mother?"

"Since my best friend decided to be an idiot and-" It was then that Enrique noticed the other two gawking at them. "Hey guys!"

"You two can go on, we don't mind!" Starr urged.

Kitty nudged her friend in the ribs. "She doesn't mean that."

"Yes I do!" She defended. "Are you arguing over that guy Andrea's going out with?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Andrea said, trying to change the subject.

"Johnny's brother! Starr- Tell her to stop seeing him!"

"Isn't he in college?" Kitty asked, receiving a weak nod in reply. "Well, I'm impressed."

Enrique's jaw dropped. "Oh come on! Don't be impressed! The guy is twenty years old! That's _four_ years!"

"You're such a drama queen. I can't believe I'm related to you!" his cousin sighed, slapping him in the back of the head.

The rest of the afternoon was mostly compiled of Starr trying to coax Kitty into a fitting room, and Andrea shooting Enrique dirty looks. He hadn't said anything since the fight; he only stood in the corner of the store, sulking like a little kid.

After a while, they ran into Ray and Max, who joined the group. They then started a hunt for a table at the food court. Once they got one, the girls dumped all their bags in the poor boys' care.

"Enrique?" Max asked, staring at the Italian teen. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said slowly, in a robotic tone.

"We all know you're jealous-" Ray started, looking on as his friend was busy tearing his napkin into confetti.

"Me, jealous?" He glowered, ripping at the parts of paper. "No! I'm happy, happy, happy!" He blew the bits and pieces of paper, sending them flying in the air and across the table.

Ray opened his mouth to speak, but it was then that the girls came back. He didn't get another chance to talk to Enrique that day, since he was mostly trailing the group, moping.

Soon, the group parted their ways, girls going one way, boys going the other. It only took a few minutes for Kitty to get bored. Aeropostale wasn't exactly her kind of store. Starr was too preoccupied trying to force Andrea into something with the slightest bit of color in it rather than her usual black apparel.

Sighing, Kitty decided to at least look around to pass the time. Seeing a skirt, she unhooked it off the rack. Once she got a few other things, she headed straight for the fitting rooms. It was much easier than Starr forcing her into one. Soon after, she stepped out, wearing a rather short skirt. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. In her opinion, it resembled a really thick belt.

"I think that skirt is too long for you," a familiar voice chimed in. "Take it off."

"In your dreams, Valkov," she retorted. "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping," he said unenthusiastically, holding up a pile of clothes.

Kitty laughed at his expression. "My psychic powers tell me you hate shopping as much as I do."

"Your 'psychic powers' are correct."

"Need any help?"

"Sure, the more the merrier, I guess."

----------------------

Once Kitty helped Tala with his unfortunate lack of fashion sense, they went in search of Andrea and Starr who had most likely abandoned her for another store.

Just as she spotted her friends, some one called out.

"Kitty!"

She turned to find the person she least wanted to see. "Hiwatari," she spat.

"Erm, I think I should leave, Kitty," Tala muttered, taking his bag from her. "Later."

"Kitty," Kai repeated, but she just continued walking in the other direction, but he stepped in front of her. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Let me explain!"

"Explain what?" She fumed, glaring daggers at him. "How you brought me to a stupid party, kissed me, got plastered, stuck your tongue down some bimbo's throat, and to top it all off, you pass out and leave me to find another ride home!"

"So, you're mad at me?" He winced.

If Starr and Andrea hadn't intervened and yanked her away, Kitty would have maimed Kai, or possibly something worse.

----------------------

Tala was just stuffing his new clothes into his car, when someone came up behind him and shoved him onto the passenger side door.

"What the crap?" he growled, looking up at his 'attacker'.

"What in hell were you doing with Kitty at the mall?" Kai hissed, still grasping the collar of Tala's jacket.

"Why do you care? Everybody knows what happed between you guys. So she's fair game now," He pointed out. "Can you let go of me now?"

The blue haired teen did as he said hesitantly, still angry.

"What's been up with you? You've been dodging her ever since that Saturday, and now you're mad that I was with her at the mall?"

"Just drop it," Kai said tersely, starting to walk away.

Tala's lips broke out into a grin. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Well, you just tried to beat me up, over her. Dude, she's not even your girlfriend, and you're all mad. You actually _like_ her, don't you?"

Kai's scowled crossly. He hated it when Tala was right. "Shut up and mind your own fucking business."

"Aha! You're acting defensive!"

"If I wanted your damn opinion..."

"I know, I know: You'd ask for it." He finished Kai's sentence. "Well, since you're obviously _'not'_ in love with her, I'll leave you alone."

"Thanks."

"So since you don't like her at all?" Tala began, smirking evilly. "I won't have a guilty conscience when I ask her out later."

"What! If you do, I swear you'll never walk again," Kai threatened, only proving Tala's earlier statement.

The read haired boy shook his head. "You are a hopeless idiot, you know that?"

Kai glared at his friend. "You're a depraved ogre, you know that?"

"Well, whatever Kai. Since you messed up with her, I'm free to do whatever I want. And you can't stop me." He got into his car, and before long was driving out of the mall parking lot.

A/N- Well that's it for the 7th chapter. Not as long as the sixth, but I like it. What do you guys think? This will be the last chapter for a while. I'm off to vacation for three weeks. I have no internet there, so I can't update. :( I'll still be writing of course, and will update as soon as I can. LOVE AND THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! x3 Rena.


	8. The Nameless Chapter

**A/N-** WHOO IM BACK! Despite the jet lag I'm here, and updating. :

Yeah, I'm answering a review- shock

**Two Toned Nails**: I really don't know who Kitty will end up with. I've written it one way, but it all really depends on you reviewers. I can flex my story to whatever, but I can tell a bunch of you know how it's gonna go down. My stories are pretty predictable...But you never know...I just might throw you all for a loop.

**Chapter 8: **The Nameless Chapter.

It was merely days after the fight, and already the school was buzzing about it. Everyone had been asking her about the rumors and Kitty had had enough. This was not the way to kick off the holiday season for anyone. Kitty was still ticked off about the whole situation, and didn't hesitate showing it.

"It's been five whole days, you'd think Kitty would be over Hiwatari by now..." Tyson complained, looking cautiously over at her blue streaked head. She wasn't paying any attention to them.

"You wouldn't understand, Tyson," Starr explained, flicking her wrist. "You're a _guy."_

"Thank God for that Y chromosome then." He snorted. "Do you even know what happened between her and Kai?"

"All I heard was a bunch of screaming. By the looks of it, Kitty almost murdered Kai right there. She doesn't want to say anything else though."

"You realize that I'm _here_ you know," she called over her shoulder. "Stop talking about me in the third person."

"Well, you're not telling us anything about Kai!" Starr protested

"I don't want to talk about him!"

"At least tell me what happened!"

Kitty rolled her eyes as she picked up her book bag and left.

----------------------

Kitty wasn't the only one spreading the pre-holiday cheer. Enrique happened to be radiant with the Christmas spirit...sort of.

"Enrique, the world hasn't ended. Stop acting like it did." Ray said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up," he snapped.

"You know, Drea is entitled to a boyfriend," Max pointed out.

"Yeah...I know, I just feel like a big jerk."

"Well, you like her don't you?" Ray asked casually

"What? No! I don't!"

"Maybe it's denial..." Max whispered over to Ray.

"I AM NOT IN DENIAL! I DON'T LIKE-"

"Hey guys, what are you all talking about?" Andrea popped in, surprising the three and interrupting Enrique.

"Heh, nothing!" Enrique winced, "Right guys?" The other two nodded enthusiastically.

"Right..."She said, looking at them suspiciously.

----------------------

"Oh, come on Kitty!" Starr begged, as the pair walked to their next class. "Why won't you tell me what happened?"

"Because it's all weird..."

"Well tell me before I have to beat it out of you!"

"Oh fine...if you're going to be this annoying, I'll tell you."

"Yay!" Starr smiled, and commenced in a mini victory dance. She was so busy dancing she didn't see a small flight of stairs just ahead of her. So naturally, she ended up sailing rather ungracefully down the steps. Thankfully, somebody just at the bottom of the stairs caught her and saved her from a broken arm.

"Thanks Ray..." She said breathlessly, standing up.

"Wow, and I thought Kitty was a klutz..." He joked, receiving a slap on the back of his head. He managed to hold Starr up by her waist while swatting Kitty away.

"Are you okay, Starr?" She asked, still glaring in his direction.

"Yeah, I guess so. My ankle may be hurt, but that's all. "

"You sure?" Ray stared at her seriously, and she nodded.

"Good." Kitty said briskly. "Then Ray can let go of you and I can continue to tell you every-" She stopped as she realized that neither of the two were listening. In fact they had left her all together. She saw them a few feet off, in the direction of the nurse's office. Saint Ray…

Kitty heaved a sigh. Starr was obviously caught up in something that was far more interesting than her problems. She mentally rolled her eyes, knowing it was most likely Ray. _'Oh well...I'll find somebody else to talk to.'_

----------------------

It was Kitty's free period, which she knew she shared with both Starr, Ray and several of her friends. Yet, she didn't see any of them around as she searched the corridors. Finally she spied Enrique standing in the corner by a locked classroom.

"Hey..." he greeted gloomily.

"Wow, what crawled up your ass and died?" Kitty joked.

"Nothing..."

"Need company? Lots of nothing is what I need right now."

Enrique stared at her, "You're not my type Kitty."

Her eyes widened. "That's not what I meant you idiot!" She fumed, but cooled down. "Come on, you can be honest with me. Everyone knows you're depressed about Drea."

"_Everybody?_ God, am I that obvious?"

"To a blind person." She nodded. "It's amazing she hasn't figured it out herself..."

"Well, you're a girl. What do I do?"

"Tell her how you feel? It's pretty clichéd, but it also happens to work." She said, seeing his skeptical look.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll try it..." He replied vaguely.

----------------------

Tala walked around the halls, bored. The whole day seemed like one big conglomerate of boringness. Kai was still a bit angry about before. Tala wasn't sure, but the evil glares seemed to speak for themselves.

The red head snorted, it wasn't his fault Kai was hung up over a girl. Let alone the very girl they had a bet on. Speaking of Kitty, she just happened to pass him at that moment.

"Hey Kitty." He greeted, but she simply breezed past him. He began waving his hands in the air. "Hello? Over here?"

"Huh? Oh, hi." 

"What's wrong with you?" Kitty seemed…well, pissed off.

"Well, nobody's in the mood to talk. All my selfish friends are so preoccupied with their own love lives that they have no time whatsoever to listen to _me _and my problems!" She pouted, making Tala laugh.

"They are so self-centered," he quipped jokingly. "I'm unoccupied and single, if you're free now."

"Like a bird."

"Let's go then." He smiled, leading her out the school's double doors and outside.

----------------------

Meanwhile, Starr leaned against the wall, resting. She had limped around the school looking for her supposed best friend. Kitty had apparently vaporized off the face of the earth.

"Find her yet?" Ray asked, walking up to her.

Starr shook her head. "She's probably found a way home by now. Let's leave."

Leaning on him for support, Starr managed to hobble all the way to through here school's entrance. As she walked through the doors, she spotted a bright green pamphlet pinned up on the bulletin board.

She paused and took it. Starr read the paper over and over again, and grabbed her cell phone. She needed to talk to Kitty. Now.

----------------------

**A/N-** Yay finished! I'm sorry for the whole month hold up! I feel like a dirty slut slaps wrist anyways, review, as I start my next chapter!


	9. Christmas: Part One

A/N- Hey all, sorry for the two month hold up. Did you expect another HoH? Sorry if you did! I've been busy with school and stuff... Here's where I buckle down and start writing all the major plot stuff. Speaking of Heaven or Hell- expect chapter four by the middle of December. My own personal Christmas present, lol.

Now-ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

**Chapter 9: Christmas: Part One.**

Kitty panted heavily, sprinting down the sidewalk. She was running over to Starr's place. She had left a rather loud voicemail on her phone, and claimed to have something "Extremely urgent" to tell her.

"Took you long enough." Starr complained, letting her friend in. "I really need to show you something!"

She shoved a pink pamphlet into Kitty's hands. "What the…?" She unfolded the paper and read it.

It was an advertisement for the annual Christmas auction at their school. It was a when the poor, dateless guys could bid on a girl. The highest bidder would win a date with her. Coincidentally, the whole event was organized and run by Trina. It was kind of like her very own escort service, come to think of it.

"Well?" Her friend asked hopefully.

"You want me to...to." She couldn't finish her sentence because she was so angry.

"Yes. I want you to join this!"

"I can't believe-" She stuttered. "How desperate do you think I am!"

"Well, it happens to be a great way for a girl to get over a certain guy." Starr hinted, raising her eyebrows.

"I _am _over Kai!"

"Sure you are. Even though you are, you should come anyway! It'll be fun!"

"_'Formal dress'_?" Kitty wrinkled her nose, dreading what it meant. "I'm going to have to wear a dress?"

"Yup. It's in two weeks; we should start getting ready today!" She said, grabbing her jacket and bag.

"There is no way you can convince me to do this." Kitty said defiantly, falling onto the couch and crossing her legs.

"Too bad, I signed you up this afternoon." Her friend shot back, heading towards the door.

The dark haired girl stared up at the other in horror. Starr stood in front of her, dangling her car keys.

"Well? Are you coming?"

She sighed in defeat, and stood up to follow her. "The crazy shit you make me do."

It was another dreaded Wednesday, meaning another dreaded gym class. It had been days since Kitty would talk to Starr again, even after she was dragged to the mall to buy an outfit.

"Kitty!" Starr whined. "C'mon, admit it! You're secretly really excited about this whole Christmas thing."

"Of course I am! I just adore strutting around in skimpy clothing for all male eyes to see, just to be bought by some geeky guy who couldn't get a date. Oh yes, I'm simply bursting out of my undies." She spat sarcastically, climbing over a level of bleachers.

"Be serious about this!"

"Yeah right. Whatever." She snorted, bending over to tie her shoe.

"Say what you want but I know you can't wait!" The blonde smiled, sitting down. Just as she sat down, a loud crash was heard. It was immediately followed by a collective gasp and whispering.

"What the hell just happened?" Starr looked up, to find a huge crowd gathering around the track.

"Should we go down there?" She asked Kitty, but she was already at the bottom of the steps.

It was Wednesday, meaning gym class. Every girl in the class seemed miserable; Tala meanwhile was having a grand time doing laps on the track. He was smiling at all his eager onlookers, who were mostly his freshman fan girls who giggled on the sidelines.

Despite all the female attention, he had yet to spot the one girl he had been waiting to see all week. He tried to juggle looking for her, and keeping his eye on the hurdles he was jumping.

Finally, he spotted her blue-streaked head near the bleachers. She was talking to that blonde friend he always spotted her with. Tala watched as she shouted something at the other girl, then bent down to tie her shoe. His eyes widened, and he forgot that he happened to be running track. He missed his next hurdle, and sailed face first into the asphalt.

Everyone instantly stopped what they were doing and crowded around him.

"Alright, alright," The someone yelled. "Give him some air!"

At that moment, everything went black.

"This is all your fault, you stupid b-"

"Shut up! I think he's awake!"

"Oh shit." Tala groaned, his eyes fluttering open. He was able to make out the nurse's office, and saw Kitty and Johnny sitting on either side of him. "What happened?"

"You tripped over the hurdles, and got a minor concussion. It was actually pretty awesome." Kitty replied, resting her head on his chest while peering at him. She was sitting next to the table Tala was lying on. "Coach said you should lie down for a while. You'll be okay in an hour or two."

"Why are you guys here?" he muttered, trying to sit up.

"I heard you were in here, and I'm paying a visit."

"Coach said it was my fault you were in here. Are you okay?" Kitty asked, both confused and worried.

He groaned inwardly, but nodded. _Now_ he remembered. He was staring at her ass when he fell. Way to go, Tala, you just made a complete dumbass out of yourself.

"He also said to stay only 'till you were awake. I have to go now." Kitty smiled weakly, and left.

"Sorry I made you worry, Kitty." Tala apologized. He watched as she stood up, briefly glancing at her ass. He mentally kicked himself. He had to stop staring at her at the weirdest moments.

"Dude, that's what got you here in the first place." Johnny warned jokingly.

"Shut up." He sighed, rubbing his head. "Does everyone know she's the reason I got a concussion?"

"Well yeah. I mean, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out." The other boy grinned. "Listen, if you want to check her out, do it some other time. Not when you're on the track doing laps."

Tala nodded, making a mental note to stop doing that. He looked around the white room. "Where the hell are my jeans?"

The week passed with great speed, and before everyone realized it, it was the Saturday of the auction. Starr sighed as she banged on her bedroom door, where Kitty was busy changing into her dress. "Are you alright in there?"

"I don't think I want to go now." Was the muffled reply. The door swung open, revealing Kitty in a light blue dress. Its skirt poofed out, ending just above her knees. The dress was a halter, with a slightly plunging neckline. Starr could not see why Kitty looked so angry. She looked stunning.

"Oh shut up, you look great." she smiled, adjusting her own red dress. She picked up a small pocketbook. "We should go now before all the traffic starts up."

The taller girl nodded, and followed her downstairs.

Once usual picture routine was over and they were finished saying goodbyes, they were on the road, Starr at the wheel. The weather was freezing, and the girls were thankful they were in a warm car. After the pulled in a space, it was a dash to the front door of the school, then the auditorium. The barely recognizable hall was decorated with streamers and balloons from top to bottom.

Each girl signed their name onto a slip of paper, and took a number when they would be on stage. It was only an hour until it started, and everyone seemed nervous. However, nobody could match Kitty's anxiousness.

"Will you stop doing that?" Starr snapped at Kitty, who was tapping her foot incessantly.

"I can't help it." She replied sheepishly.

Starr rolled her eyes and ignored her, waiting for something interesting to happen.

Tala walked into his high school auditorium, twenty minutes later than when he was expected. He didn't pay any attention to the teachers' reprimands. He kept on walking until he found a chair, and sunk into it. He had no clue why he was here at this stupid auction; he knew he could have had a date if he had actually tried to get one. He leaned back on his chair and relaxed. His blue eyes remained closed until there was a sharp jab on his arm.

"What the f-" He looked up at the girl responsible for the bruise on his arm. It was another of Kitty's friends. She seemed to be holding something behind her back. "Starr, right?"

She nodded, "Now give me your honest opinion." she started, struggling to keep hold of whatever was behind her.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"How does Kitty look?" She pulled out the girl she was hiding. Kitty's cheeks were deep red and she suddenly had a deep attraction to the floor. She became unusually shy, and felt awkward standing in front of him. It was like she was a new exhibit in the museum that everyone just _had_ to scrutinize.

Tala was at a loss for words. There was no way the vision standing before him could not be Kitara Ryouku. Not even in his wildest dreams and she knew how wild they could be. "Urg." Was all that managed to come out.

"It's okay to say I look bad." She said softly, playing with her fingers.

_'Say something!'_ he thought "You look...nice." He winced, _'Smooth move, stupid! Tell her she's beautiful, gorgeous, anything better that that crap!_'

"Thanks for your input, Tala." Kitty smiled, turning to leave. "We took his vote, Starr. We should go."

Tala watched as she left, eyes turning back to Starr. She looked angry, glaring at him with her hands placed firmly on her hips. "Now tell me what you really think."

"She looks amazing." He admitted, looked down at the floor. "What else is there to say?"

Starr smiled to herself, "I knew it."

Trina was looking around backstage, poking around here and there to see if everything was perfect for her auction. She would throttle whoever messed up this night.

As she was making her rounds, checking off everyone who was supposed to attend, she noticed Tala sitting down, talking to two girls. She noticed one was Starr, and the other, to her surprise, was Kitty. Just how she was convinced to get into a dress was beyond Trina. Both girls actually looked decent, to her annoyance. That meant there was a chance they'd get bid on.

She watched closely, as Tala made an idiot of himself as for the second time he was around her. At least he didn't wind up in the nurse's office like the last time. He was obviously smitten with the girl standing in front of him. She tried to make out the words he was saying, but only heard an incoherent mumble

Trina giggled at the stupidity of the people she knew, going back to her job. On her final sweep, she spotted her ex-boyfriend, heading for the audience seating. She caught up to him, but he wouldn't even look at her. Not even when she threw herself at him. Trina glowered, he was probably here to see _her._

'_What could that little bitch possibly possess that would make Kai choose her over me!' _Trina thought angrily, stomping backstage. She already had Kai wrapped around her finger, not to mention Tala as well. What was she doing at the auction? Kitty obviously didn't need help with guys, whatever she was doing.

Trina rolled her eyes and put the thought aside. The auction was in less than fifteen minutes. She would be damned, if somebody else stole her thunder. Especially if it was Kitty Ryouku.

A/N- There' Christmas part one! Expect another chapter in the next two weeks, because this is the part I've been dying to get to. Hah, did you expect that to be on the pamphlet? Yeah a bit anticlimactic X3 Rena


	10. Christmas: Part Two

**A/N**- Chapter ten is here! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Peter Wentz, as much as I would like to.

**Chapter 10**: _Christmas: Part Two _

It was eight o'clock, the time of the big event. The auditorium was being filled

with people shuffling in and taking their seats. Kitty watched anxiously,

peeking out from behind the curtains. She was busy counting all the people who

knew her, which was virtually everyone.

Kitty nearly jumped out of her skin when someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"What!" She shrieked, turning to face them. It was Starr.

"Sorry." She snickered. "I just came to tell you that Rena and Max are here."

Starr led her through the long hallway to them. They were standing near the

backstage entrance. Max was standing close to Rena, pinning a corsage to the

neckline of her dress. Max waved at them as they approached, and Rena followed

in suit. They were dressed well for the occasion. Kitty raised her eyebrows.

They were acting like quite a couple.

"Hey guys. Good luck on your auction...thing..." Max greeted, not knowing the

right words. "We're just checking up on you. We'll be watching everything."

'Oh great.' Kitty thought. 'My friends are coming over to watch, like its some

spectator sport.'

"You both look great." Rena gushed, smiling sincerely.

"Thank you!" Starr replied. "So, when were you going to tell us you two were

together?" Starr, being as nosy as she was, asked.

'Well that didn't last long...'Kitty thought.

The other two eyed each other nervously. "What makes you think that we're-" Max

started, but Starr cut him off.

"Besides the fact you seem to be attached at the hip?" The two immediately broke

apart. "I saw you two kissing outside."

Kitty glared at her friend. "Starr!"

"It's okay, Kitty." Rena sighed, smoothing the skirt of her lavender dress.

"Nothing gets by you. Huh, Starr?"

She smiled, "Not really."

Max rolled his eyes, changing the subject. "Where's Andrea? She said she was

going to be coming here."

"I don't know. She might be around backstage somewhere..."

"Looking for me?" A new voice rang in. Everyone turned to see none other than

Andrea staring back at them. Being the tomboy that she was, she looked twice as

embarrassed as Kitty to be seen in a dress. Trailing closely behind her was

Enrique.

"Hey, did you guys come together?" Max asked.

"Pity date." Andrea explained flatly, though she was smiling.

"Oh shut up..." The young Italian grumbled, but he was grinning as well. He

grabbed her hand. "She came willingly."

At least_ some_ people were happy.

---------------

Finally, the time had come! It was show time, and everyone was scurrying to

their places. The audience was seated, and all the girls were behind the

curtains, staring at hand mirrors, fixing hair, trying to look just right.

The hall quieted instantly, as the principal made a short speech, kicking off

the auction. Then Trina walked on stage, scantily dressed as usual.

"Welcome to the second annual Cherry Hill High school Girls' Auction. All

profits will be used to fund for a new chemistry lab." She said into the

microphone. "Now, on to the show!"

---------------

Kitty and Starr were backstage, talking casually, when someone tapped the latter

on the shoulder. It was a crew member, signaling that they were to be on stage

in two minutes.

Kitty immediately began to panic, starting to bite her nails. Starr scolded her,

insisting that she would be running her manicure. They argued until the same

crew member hollered them over to the stage; they were going on!

Starr was pushed out into the limelight first. Luckily, she managed to regain

her composure, just as Trina was announcing her.

"Our next girl up for bid is Starr Okinawa!" She bantered, reading from an index

card. "She's 16, in junior year. She's in the drama club, and enjoys art class!

Remember boys, blondes have more fun!"

To that remark, hoots and whistles were coming from all over the place. Starr

glued her eyes to the floor, her face flushing to match her dress. She turned to

the side, and saw Trina grinning evilly at her.

"Let's start the bidding at," There was a pause, as the auctioneer sized up the

item up for bid, "two dollars!"

Laughter replaced the howling and jeering. Starr shut her eyes. This was

humiliating! Why did she ever join?

"No bidders?" The girl's grin widened, and her eyes sparkled. This was too easy.

"Come on guys! Her dress must have cost at least half that! Why not-" Her smile

faded, and she stopped once she saw a marker go up. It was number eleven. "Okay,

five dollars. Do I hear ten?"

Number eleven went up again, with several others as well. Starr smiled to

herself. At least somebody wanted to bid on her.

The brunette auctioneer gritted her teeth, and called out higher prices. Every

time, number eleven went up. "Do I hear twenty seven dollars?"

This time, only number eleven went up. "Item goes to gentleman number eleven!"

The guy got up and headed toward the stage. Both girls squinted, but neither

could see who was coming. Starr shrugged it off, relieved that it was over. She

walked over to stage right, where she would meet her 'prince charming'.

She closed her eyes, wanting to be surprised. However, she could tell that he

was inevitably going to be some stupid loser who coughed up enough money to get

her.

Opening her eyes, she saw one of the last people she expected to see. "Ray?"

---------------

Andrea sighed, keeping her eye on the clock. It was just past nine, and the

doors to the school would not open. Enrique, Rena and Max were with her outside,

waiting for the auction to end and the dance to begin. Only people with tickets

were permitted inside while the auction was going on.

Andrea's teeth chattered, as she tried to keep warm. She cursed loudly, blaming

her dress. It was made of a thin black fabric, and she was freezing to death in

it. Looking over at her friends, she felt like a fourth wheel. She gaped in

embarrassment, watching Max and Rena break every PDA rule known to man. They

certainly weren't cold.

She then glimpsed at her date for the evening, and just as quickly looked away.

She didn't know her best friend could clean up so well. He didn't seem as

scrawny and messy after his mother got through with him. She only went because

her boyfriend was out of town for some frat retreat, and Enrique was the next

best thing.

"You cold, Drea?" Enrique asked, taking her from her thoughts.

"Duh." She snapped, gasping when he wrapped his arms around her. Andrea was

about to protest to him groping her, but decided against it. After all, it was

warm. "Thanks." She muttered into his shoulder.

"Your welcome." He replied.

The quartet must have looked strange to passersby. Two were hormonal teens,

while the other two who looked like they were a couple, but were simply 'just

friends'.

Finally, after nearly an hour of waiting the doors opened, and Andrea nearly

leapt into the warm room, taking Enrique with her.

"Will you watch when you-" He began, but stopped when he heard snickers behind

them.

"You guys do know what you stepped under, right?" Rena asked, pointing upwards.

"A door frame?" Andrea asked. She then looked to what the other girl was talking

about, and her eyes widened. "No way."

"Mistletoe!"

She gulped, horrified at what she had to do. This was crazy! She had to kiss

Enrique!

"Well?" Max asked too eagerly. He was getting way too much enjoyment out

of this.

"If you insist." Andrea retorted, walking up to him nervously. My God, all this

over a little kiss! "Let's get this over with."

It was less magical then what the movies depicted them as. The whole kiss lasted

about two seconds, and it was hardly fit for the silver screen. Still, Rena

noted, both of them were smiling afterwards.

Enrique didn't know what was weirder: the fact that he just kissed his best

friend, or the fact that he enjoyed it.

---------------

Kitty couldn't see what was happening, and the large teacher giving them their

cues to go on was not letting her see anything. She mumbled obscenities under

her breath, and waited her turn. She hoped everything was going well for Starr.

However, judging by the insults spewing out of Trina and the laughter in the air

was definitely not a good sign. Just because she couldn't see what was

happening, didn't mean she didn't know.

Suddenly, the teacher moved aside, pushing her gently onto the empty stage. She

smiled weakly and waved to everyone. Trina frowned, annoyed that she came.

However, she decided to give Kitty a break, and start her off with a double

digit number.

"Our next girl is Kitty Ryouku. Another junior, she is on the volleyball team,

and her favorite subject is English. The bidding starts at ten dollars!"

Several markers flew up. "Do I hear twelve?" A few more.

Kitty peered out at the crowd, trying to identify the boys sitting in front of

her, but the glare was too much. She kept on looking, until Trina's loud voice

brought her to attention.

"Sold! For twenty one dollars!"

Kitty walked over to the same spot as Starr, waiting for her own prince

charming. She was less than happy with the result.

"You are so lucky there are people here, Hiwatari," She said through gritted

teeth, "otherwise, I'd murder you right here."

"Glad to see you still like me, Kitty." Kai muttered into her ear, as he led her

out of the auditorium.

Once they were out of view of the crowd, she smacked his arm. "What do you think

you're doing?"

"Trying to win you over?" He replied sheepishly. Kitty merely rolled her eyes,

and turned to walk away. He grabbed her arm. "Wait! I really do want to talk to

you, Kitty."

"Yeah right." She scoffed. She was so furious that Kai would do such a thing.

"Is this some kind of detour into my pants?"

Kai shook his head, holding her firmly. "All I'm asking for is five minutes.

Just five." He did look sincere, but for all she knew, he could be lying.

"Honestly, I don't want to hear whatever you're going to say. I'm over you."

Kitty made a move to leave, but he would not let go. "Let go of me!"

He wouldn't let go, he wouldn't even back down. Kitty panicked, not knowing what

he would do next. Before she knew it, she reached across and slapped him. He

released his grip on her, wide eyed. Kai watched as she ran away from him, and

he didn't make a move to follow her.

---------------

Kitty sniffled as she took another piece of toilet paper from the dispenser.

What a jerk... Why did he enjoy tormenting her? Everything was peachy keen

before she said yes to Kai Hiwatari. Now here she was, hiding out in the girls'

bathroom, crying her eyes out on a toilet seat. She wiped a stray tear as

someone tapped on her stall door.

"Kitty? You in there?" Starr asked, sounding concerned.

"No, it's Pete freaking Wentz." She replied sarcastically

An audible sigh was heard. "You know, he wouldn't have stuck his neck out twice

if he didn't have anything to say." She pointed out.

"So what?"

"So what? People do change, and people do deserve second chances. Come out of

the stall, Kitty. It's really weird having a conversation with the bathroom

door."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "I don't want to talk to you."

"I'm not getting anywhere, you talk to her." Starr said, to somebody she

couldn't see. There was another knock.

"Starr, I thought I told you-"

"It's Kai..." he replied.

Her eyes widened, "You're in the girls' bathroom?"

He paused for a moment, realizing the fact himself. "Yeah, I guess I am..."

The door squeaked open, revealing the tall girl. She walked out of the stall,

crossing her arms over her chest. She had obviously been crying, but that didn't

stop her from being beautiful

Kai suddenly became conscious that they were the only two in the room. The blue

haired boy gulped as Kitty glared at him. This apology was not going to be

easy...

---------------

Starr sighed, glancing at her watch the fortieth time that evening. She moved

her gaze to the door, looking for any sign of Kitty. She shouldn't have left Kai

alone with her. That spells out death on so many levels.

"You're never going to have any fun if you're going to worry about her all

night." Ray chided, covering her watch with his hand. "Kitty will be fine."

"I guess." She muttered, looking back at him. "Thanks for bidding on me, Ray. I

don't think anyone else would spend twenty five dollars on me."

"Don't mention it. Besides, if I had the guts I would have asked you sooner."

"Really?"

He nodded, smiling awkwardly. "I've been meaning to since November."

Starr stared at him. Ray was so cute when he was nervous, especially since he

never acted that way. She threw her arms around his neck and smiled. "I never

knew you liked me that much."

He blushed, obviously uncomfortable. "Uh..."

Starr laughed. "Want to dance?"

Ray grinned, and nodded in response, walking her to the dance floor.

---------------

Kitty was livid. He had the nerve to come in here! "What could you possibly

want? Don't you ever get a hint, Hiwatari?"

"Not when it comes to something I want." He countered. "Five minutes."

Not saying a word, Kitty whipped out her cell phone, and pressed a few buttons.

She then it up so he could see the screen. It was flashing 5:00. "Start."

"Okay, look. I'm sorry, alright? Sorry for messing up with you, and sorry for

getting drunk and kissing that other girl. I asked you out for a reason: I

really do like you, Kitty. I realize I'm not too good with words, but I want you

to know that you mean more to me than some stupid one night stand." He paused,

letting the words sink in. "Right now, life pretty much sucks, and it's all

because you aren't around anymore. It's gotten to a point that I actually miss

you screaming and making fun of me. At least then you were talking to me. What

I'm trying to say is-"

He looked up at her. She was smiling, and obviously amused. "You're enjoying

this, aren't you?" He accused, pointing his finger at her. At least she wasn't

mad.

She simply nodded. "Go on, you have a minute. You were trying to say what?" She

egged on.

"I was trying to tell you that I want a second chance, because you're a great

girl and you're special, and I want to be with you. So," He smirked, continuing,

"should I go on, or are you going to kiss me?"

Kitty shook her head, laughing. As she pressed her lips on his, a loud beeping

came from her phone. "Well, Romeo, you got your five minutes," She whispered,

smiling, "and you've got me."

---------------

**A/N-** There's chapter 10 D happy reviewing!


	11. Retail Therapy

**A/N:** Okay ladies and gentlemen, after tons of writer's block, and draft after draft, I present to you: Sweet 16: Chapter 11! Enjoy

**Chapter 11**:  
Does Everyone Hang Out at the Mall?

---------------

As Christmas passed and New Year's was approaching, our usual group of teens was spending their vacation time wisely. At the moment, the seven of them were at the mall, their usual hang out, just talking in the cafeteria.

Max and Rena were sitting next to each other, inseparable since they got together. He had his arm around her shoulder, and was talking animatedly to her. No one seemed to mind them, except for one certain bystander. She was clenching her fists in annoyance, and glaring daggers at the couple. Starr was the only one who noticed her strange behavior.

"Lan? Are you okay?" She asked cautiously.

"Mhm, peachy." Lan muttered, still staring at Max and Rena, who didn't seem to notice. Her knuckles were turning white now.

"Uh, Kitty, I think we should take Lan to F.Y.E. to check out that CD she wanted." Starr hinted, trying to pull Lan up from her chair.

"Why?" Kitty asked, giving Starr a look. Once she set her eyes on her raven haired friend, she got the message. "I mean, sure! Let's go!"

The two girls dragged their friend away from the group.

"What's up with Lan?" Tyson asked, looking in the trio's direction.

"I dunno." Max said, following his gaze. Even if they weren't together anymore, he was still worried about her.

---------------

Tala groaned in annoyance. He was driving home after a useless attempt to ease his troubled mind. He had hoped that driving around his small town would help, but instead it had left him more confused and annoyed.

He didn't understand why he was acting so strangely. Kai and Johnny noticed it too, the last time that they hung out. Something was wrong, but the redhead just couldn't pinpoint it. He parked his car on the side of the road, and leaned back in his seat. He was lethargic most of the time, and when he wasn't he was pissed off. Anti social behavior did not become of him at all.

'_Maybe I just caught something, the flu or whatever.' _Tala tried to reason. '_Ever since Christmas I've felt like this. Why? Ever since the dance and the auction.' _His eyes widened in realization. '_Ever since my best friend walked off the stage with Kitty...'_

**Flashback**

It was the annual Christmas Auction, and Starr had just left the stage. Tala paid full attention now, knowing that Kitty was next. When he saw her walk on, his chest tightened. Even though he had seen her earlier, Tala was still taken aback. He just wasn't used to the glamorous version of Kitty. His blue eyes never left her face.

He was so lost in thought about her that he almost didn't notice that Kai had won. Tala raised a brow. So Kai had won. So far, he was closer than Tala to winning the little bet, but that was not his biggest problem at the moment.

Apparently, victory didn't last long for Kai. He came back with his tail between his legs like a dog that had just been told off.

"So I'm guessing she said no?" Tala asked, as he sunk in the chair next to him.

"Shut up." Kai snapped, still sore from Kitty's slap. He seemed genuinely depressed, too. "I tried talking to her, but she just wouldn't listen! The little…"

His best friend snorted. "She must have caught wind of just why you're so persistent with her."

"What are you talking about?"

"The bet? Remember? The one that you made with me? You've practically written your name on my guitar, you want it so badly."

"Well, maybe I do like her. For _real_." Kai replied angrily, emphasizing his words. "And, maybe I actually would like her to say yes for once."

Tala was unmoved. "Yeah, whatever. You're just trying to get into her pants anyway…"

Before he finished his sentence, Kai had already gotten out of his seat to find Kitty. By 9:45, Tala had gotten word. It was official that, with a few smart words from Kai, Kitty had given her heart away.

**End Flashback**

Tala rested his forehead on the steering wheel, replaying the memory over and over. Now that he knew what was bothering him, it made him feel worse. He had fallen for his best friend's girl, hard and fast. There were no tricks up his sleeve to help him out of this mess, and not enough alcohol in the world to help him forget it.

He wanted to out his best friend, and prove he was a phony, but in doing that he would only implicate himself. Even if he wanted to be in Kai's place badly, Kitty did seem really happy whenever she was with him. In the few short weeks they had been together, she had always been smiling, even when Kai was being a real ass. Tala couldn't take that away from her by telling her. Even if it was the truth.

---------------

"C'mon, Lan, you've got to snap out of this." Kitty pleaded, hugging her friend. The three of them were back in the cafeteria, without the others. "I know it hurts to see them together, but you need to move on."

The raven haired girl bit her lip. She looked like she was going to cry. "Yeah, I know."

Starr shook her head, hugging both of the girls. "You guys…"

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" Someone asked, interrupting the group hug.

The three girls turned their attention to the voice. It was Kai, standing there with a smirk. "Is this what you do in your spare time?"

Kitty wriggled out of the group hug and went off to greet her boyfriend. "Hey there." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"Ugh, get a room!" Lan complained, throwing a crumpled up napkin at them. She had definitely cheered up.

"Starr?" Kitty asked, as if she was asking permission for something.

"Yeah, go off with your little boy toy." She replied.

"Yay! Thanks Starr!" The girl said in a singsong voice, walking off with her 'boy toy'.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Starr shook her head. "That girl…"

---------------

Apparently, Starr and the gang weren't the only ones who liked hanging out at the mall, because Trina was there too. She was busy looking for a pair of cool jeans to wear, when in walked in her ex and his new play thing. Her blood began to boil as she watched them. '_What are they doing here!'_

Thankfully, they didn't notice her hiding behind the clothing rack. Trina couldn't bear to face them after what happened on Christmas Eve.

**Flashback**

Trina was just heading to the bathroom with a few of her friends. The auction had just ended and, even though the night didn't go the way she wanted, she didn't show a hint of anger or sadness. Showing weakness just wasn't her thing.

In fact, Trina would have been just fine laughing it up with Mariah and Hillary, but two people had to go and ruin her already bad night.

When the trio walked into the bathroom, their laughter was cut short. They had walked in on a couple making out! Trina's jaw dropped at the sight of her ex and her arch enemy in a tight embrace, too busy lip locking to notice her presence. It was only when she cleared her throat in annoyance that they turned their attention to them.

Kai and Kitty smiled at each other for a second, before Kitty took him by the hand and lead him out. As she passed by Trina and company, she said breezily, "Hey Trina, great auction! Have a merry Christmas!"

Trina stood frozen in her place as their voices faded away. She felt as though she had been slapped across the face. Her friends tried to change the subject and get her mind off it, but she lost all composure and ran into a stall.

'_This was not how the night was supposed to go!' _Trina thought, holding her head in her hands. Little did she know that Kitty was in the same spot as her, crying her eyes out in a bathroom stall, just a few minutes before.

She had just gone from the top of the world, to the bottom of the barrel. In short, she felt like shit. Nobody would make Trina Ortiz feel inferior and get away with it.

**End Flashback**

Finally, the two left the store, and Trina could exhale. Walking out of the store, she thought the whole scenario over and over in her mind, coming to one conclusion.

That a little bitch stole the one thing that she actually liked. This girl came along and made the one void that could not be filled by retail therapy. Kitty Ryouku ruined her life, and to Trina, that was more than enough to warrant revenge.

---------------

**A/N:** Well that's it. Is it what you were hoping for? Or was it less? Whatever it was, you need to review! D I'm in a total writing mood, so expect chapter 12 within the month, and the same goes for Heaven or Hell chapter 6!

**Love**,Jaded Rena


	12. Happy New Year!

**A/N: **Rawr, I've been waiting for this chapter since I first started writing this fic! I hope you people like it too :)

**Chapter 12:  
**Happy New Year!

Tala sighed, unlocking the door to his house. Mariah had to cancel their date last minute. It was New Year's Eve, and he didn't have a date or a party to go to. Even more depressing, he was forced to spend the holiday with his kid brother. Yes, life was sucking for Tala Valkov right about now.

When he walked in, the house was strangely quiet, except for the sounds coming from the TV.

"Hey Alexei!" he called, looking for the kid. He passed by the kitchen, and noticed the fridge door was open. Figures... "Didn't dad tell you to close the fridge door?"

As he reached out to close it, it swung back and closed itself, revealing a familiar person behind it. "Sorry, it's my fault."

The redhead almost choked. "Kitty?" Well, the evening wasn't sucking now!

"I put your brother to bed an hour ago" She smiled, holding a glass of water and taking a seat at the dining table. "What happened to your big date?"

"Ugh, she cancelled on me. More importantly, what the hell are you doing here?" He sat down at the table, facing her.

"Your dad asked me to baby sit last minute. I had no other plans, so I agreed."

"So I guess we're spending New Year's together, huh?"

"It's not the worst thing that could happen." Kitty said, taking a sip. Tala took the opportunity to look at Kitty properly. She had certainly made herself at home, kicking off her shoes and raiding the fridge. She was in a pair of jeans and a black sweater. It didn't really matter what she was wearing though. She would have stolen his attention anyway. Oh, wait. Tala realized that she was talking too.

"Hello? Tala?" She asked, poking his forehead. "Gosh, I wonder about you sometimes."

Tala shook his head, blinking several times. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Where is your dad?" Kitty repeated each syllable slowly.

"Oh, some party for the hospital he works at. He said he'd be home around one or two."

"My mom has some fancy work party too." Kitty replied. She checked the clock hanging on the wall, three hours 'till midnight. She looked across the room to Tala, who was watching her. At least she wasn't spending it alone.

------

Ms. Renee Ryouku sat at the bar, sipping her drink quietly. This party was a total bore, but then again it was a bore every year since she started working at the hospital. Sixteen years and the holiday parties could have at least had something new. The whole group was made up of doctors, nurses and surgeons just talking and drinking. A few were even dancing. There was no _life_ to this party.

The aqua haired woman sighed, emptying the contents of her glass. To think that she left her daughter all alone at home for this! She decided one more drink and she was leaving. However, as she ordered another, a voice cut in.

"Put it on my tab."

Ms. Ryouku turned to see a rather handsome man. He was a doctor she had seen a couple of times in the hospital. She was surprised he was making a move. "Thanks." She managed to say, staring into his bright blue eyes.

Well something was finally happening. The party had finally come to life, and now that this new stranger was here, she didn't think she would be leaving anytime soon.

------

The two teens had moved from the kitchen to the living room, and were watching the widescreen TV. Kitty was lying down on the couch, resting her legs on his. Two hours left until the ball dropped over Times Square.

"So where's Kai? Did he realize he was leaving you all alone?" Tala asked cautiously, passing her the popcorn.

"I think his father dragged him to some party. It's formal, black tie kind of thing." She put some popcorn in her mouth. "He said he would have taken me, but I wouldn't have any fun."

Tala shrugged. Kitty was with him, and that was all that mattered. "Are you having fun now?"

She smiled. "Yup."

He grinned back, happy to have her around. Then he directed his attention to the TV. Some band was performing some song on some channel. Tala didn't really pay attention to the details, but just focused on his thoughts. He had what he wanted…well, sort of. Kitty was here, but Tala knew he couldn't do anything about it. He frowned. Life had a way of biting you in the ass like that.

Kitty must have noticed his mood change, because she was sitting up and looking at him curiously. "Hey, what's up?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him loosely.

"Nothing, why?" Tala lied, staring at her. "Are you just looking for a reason to hug me?"

She made a face, letting go of him immediately, "You wish. It just looked like you were sad, that's all."

"I was just thinking." He said after a moment. '_I might as well tell her.'_

"Thinking about what? How your date dumped you? Or how you have to spend tonight with me?" Kitty asked, tilting her head. "Or is it how you can't find a girlfriend that will stay with you?"

Tala looked at her angrily. "No! That's not why!" '_Where did she come up with all this?_' He thought.

"Oh…" Kitty said, thinking hard. "Having some girl trouble, then?"

The anger evaporated instantly. "I guess you could call it that."

"Aha! I knew it! I'm totally smart." She clapped her hands, looking very pleased with herself.

Her friend couldn't help but smirk at her naivety. At least she wasn't smart enough to find out who the girl causing the trouble was. Tala couldn't believe he was actually attracted to her, the same girl that danced every time she got something right and the same girl that tripped over anything. It was the same girl that was sitting next to him.

Once she stopped doing her little dance, things got all serious. "Look, screw Mariah, or whoever this girl is. You're a cool guy."

"Thanks, Kitty." He smiled weakly. '_Oh if she only knew…_'

"If she doesn't realize that, she's not worth it." Kitty reached up and ruffled his already messy hair. "Plus, at the risk of being mushy, you're also pretty hot."

Tala laughed, returning the hug. "You really think so?"

"Course I do. You're not a jerk all the time. Besides, you're my friend." She pressed her forehead on his.

'_Oh God, she said the dreaded F word.' _Tala thought, rolling his eyes. '_This was gonna be more awkward than I thought.'_

Kitty let go a split second later, giving him a light smack on the head. "Now get over it! It's New Year's Eve!" She scolded, and went back to eating popcorn.

Tala realized what was happening, and just how close they were. He fought hard to resist the urge to kiss her. However, Kitty was making it very hard for him not to. Stupid girl! '_This is wrong on so many levels...'_

Fortunately for Tala, he didn't have to say anything, for Kitty turned to the window, shouting "Look! It's snowing!"

The two teens scrambled to the windowpane and watched the snow fall. There was already a thick blanket on the ground, and it looked like it would be snowing for a few more hours.

"C'mon! Let's go out!" Kitty said enthusiastically, already wearing her coat and shoes.

"What? Out there?" He asked incredulously, watching her tie a on a scarf. "I don't know if you've noticed, but snow and I don't get along too well."

"Oh, do it for me? I don't want to be out there alone." She whined, tugging his arm. Honestly! She was acting like a little kid. "Please?"

Tala groaned in exasperation, and gave in. "Fine, I'll go."

------

It was freezing when the two stepped out into the front yard. They could see every breath when they exhaled. At eleven o'clock PM, the whole street was empty, no cars and no people. The only light was made by the streetlamps. Tala was caught up in the whole winter wonderland-ness of it all, that he didn't notice Kitty gathering snow and making a ball. When he realized what was happening, it was too late. The snowball made contact with his face.

"Kitty!" He yelled, wiping the cold liquid from his cheeks. He was annoyed, but she was too busy laughing at him to care. However, when he made a move towards her, she began to run away. Tala chased her around in circles, but she had a head start.

Eventually when he caught up to her, they were both tired from the running. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "This was some New Year's Eve, huh?" He whispered.

Kitty nodded in reply. "It wasn't half bad."

"This was a fun date, Kitty."

The girl spun around, glaring at him. "This was not a date!" She denied fervently. "We ate popcorn and watched TV! That hardly counts"

He smirked, knowing this is exactly how she'd react. "Whatever you say, but I still think it was a date. At least you can brag to your friends that you've been on a date with Tala Valkov."

She looked over at him, shaking her head and laughing. "That isn't something I'd _brag_ about."

Tala made a face, and she laughed harder. Kitty noticed that he looked different. From his flaming red hair to his bright cerulean blue eyes, she took in every inch of his face. She wasn't lying when she said she thought he was good looking. Speaking of his eyes, a few snowflakes were stuck on his lashes. She reached up to brush them away, but stopped before she touched him.

A light blush crept onto her face. What was she thinking? She had a boyfriend! She was checking out her boyfriend's best friend! She actually _wanted to kiss _her boyfriend's best friend! This was totally not right. God should smite her right now!

However, as she was pulling her arm in, Tala grabbed a hold of it, pulling her towards him. He stared at her for a moment, in deep thought. Kitty tried to draw her arm back again, but he still wouldn't let go.

"I'm really sorry." He mumbled quietly, before cupping her face in his hands and capturing her lips with his own. Finally, he was kissing the girl that he'd been dreaming of for weeks. The guilt wasn't there anymore, and if it was, it didn't matter.

It only took a moment, but to the two teens, that kiss lasted forever. When they finally broke apart, Kitty's eyes were closed, and Tala was looking at her hopefully. He hoped that she'd at least say something.

"I'm going home." She said after what seemed like hours to Tala, turning to go back in the house.

"Kitty! Wait!" Tala said, running after her. "Can I at least explain?"

"No, I think you've done a lot already." She said, laughing dryly and walking inside.

"Kitty, Come on. Can't we talk about this?"

She bit her lip, contemplating the effects that this could have. Also she knew that her will was slowly crumbling, and spending more time would only work against her. "Okay." She muttered in a quiet voice, sitting on the couch. Kitty kept her eyes on the floor because didn't have the courage to look him in the eye.

"Kitty, you've got to understand why I did this." Tala started. "I like you a lot, Kitty. I really, honestly do."

"I have a boyfriend." She stated coldly, crossing her arms across her chest. She didn't want to think anymore, all this happening at once made her head swirl.

"Yeah, but Kitty, he doesn't love you like I do!"

Her head snapped up, and she stared at him, mouth wide open. "What?"

"I said I-" Tala was about to repeat, but the doorbell stopped him from finishing. This could not be happening. '_Can't they just go away?' _He thought, irritated. But they wouldn't. A few seconds later, the visitor rang the doorbell again.

"I'll get it." Kitty said, standing up and rushing to the door. It was Kai, of all people, staring at her. He was still dressed in his formal party clothes, and had his hands in his coat pockets.

"Kai." She breathed, surprised it was him.

He flashed his trademark smirk, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am, stupid." She said, trying to joke. Kai enveloped her in a tight hug, and kissed her cheek. Then, the couple made their way inside. Kitty guiltier with every step she took.

"Having fun babysitting?" He asked, taking off his coat.

"Uh-huh." She replied nervously, hoping that it wouldn't show. Thankfully, Kai didn't notice. He simply followed her into the living room, where Tala was waiting for them. He was sitting on the couch as if nothing had happened.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Kai asked, sitting next to him.

"I should ask you the same question." The redhead shot back. Okay, he was pissed off that Kai came. Even though he could act like there was nothing going, the tension was still thick in the air.

"I came to see her." He pointed to Kitty, who was sitting next to him. "Big date canceled?"

Tala groaned. '_Why does everyone have to bring it up?' _"Yeah, she did."

"Sucks to be you, man." Kai smirked. He then turned his attention to his girlfriend. "Why are you in your coat?"

"Oh, I uh…" Kitty stammered, trying to think of something believable. "I was just about to leave."

"You were?" The two boys asked in unison.

Kitty nodded in reply, turning to Kai. "Could you drive me home?"

"Sure." Kai replied, standing up. "I'll come back, okay?"

"Whatever." Tala said, still frowning.

The two left the house a few minutes laughter. As soon as he heard the door close, Tala sighed loudly.

"3...2...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The person on the television shouted. There was a roar of applause as the ball dropped and the numbers 2006 flashed.

Tala smirked at the irony of the night. He laughed dryly. "Happy New Year..."

----

**A/N:** So yeah, that was chapter 12. Review if you liked it! Review even if you didn't like it. :)


	13. Mondays

**A/N: **Here's chapter 13!

**Chapter 13:  
**…Mondays…

It was another cold Monday morning, and Kai was making his way to school. It was the first day back from vacation, and he was kind of glad to be back. Maybe a little school would make everyone act normally again.

Kitty had been acting strangely since New Year's. The ride home was the longest he'd ever had with her. It was filled with awkward silence. Even though she was sitting next to him, Kitty seemed miles away. She wouldn't even look at him when he kissed her goodbye. '_Something was definitely up that night.' _Kai thought to himself. When he asked Tala about her weird behavior, he simply shrugged and remained quiet.

'_Come to think of it…Tala was not like himself that night either._' Kai sighed and pulled in to the school parking lot, and spotted his girlfriend sitting out on the front steps despite the frigid weather. She was rubbing her legs with her gloved hands, trying to keep warm. Kai smirked, figuring she was freezing her ass off waiting for him.

"Hey there." He greeted, walking up beside her. "Waiting for someone?"

She looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "Yeah, you." Kitty stood up and hugged him tightly.

"C'mon, let's go inside, it's freezing out here."

While the two made their way inside the school hand in hand, Kai noticed Kitty staring over her shoulder at the closing door. So she was waiting for someone…The question was: who?

-----

When the two arrived at Kitty's locker they found all the usual suspects. Ray and Starr were leaning on her locker, engrossed in a conversation with Tyson, Rena and Max. When they spotted Kai and Kitty approaching, they all quieted down and directed their attention to them.

The blue haired teen rolled his eyes, giving his girlfriend a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you later." He mumbled, walking off.

Kitty strode over to her locker in silence, ignoring her friends' stares. Kai wasn't the only one to notice her odd behavior in the past couple of days. She certainly wasn't as talkative as before, and no one knew why. Not even Starr, although she was Kitty's best friend.

"So, err, yeah." Max said uncomfortably, trying to continue with normal conversation. "So…School."

Ray snorted, "Nice change of subject there, Max."

"Kitty, what's up?" Starr asked, ignoring the two boys. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You've been acting…different lately."

The girl looked her friend in the eye. "Nothing's up." She replied curtly while shoving her books into her bag. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Rena asked, staring at her skeptically.

Kitty shut her locker loudly, letting out a sigh. "You guys just trust me. Everything's fine."

Her friends looked at her doubtfully, but nodded and shrugged nonetheless. With that said, Kitty put on her bag and walked off, leaving the other five at the locker.

-----

Kitty was in Human Studies. Alone. The seat beside her, usually filled by Tala, was empty. Nothing could be worse than this. Enduring her boyfriend's mother's lectures was hard enough when Tala was around, but now she was alone. The fifty five minute class seemed to stretch into hours.

She took this time to replay the last night she was with Tala in her head. Kitty remembered every detail so clearly, as if it had happened yesterday. She sighed, raking her fingers through her long hair in frustration. Why did he have to say that? His little confession had left her world upside down. As far as Kitty was concerned, she was fine without knowing. Ever since then she couldn't take her mind off of the subject. Even when she was with Kai, she had the redhead on her mind.

'_Speaking of Tala, where is he?'_ It was the first day back, and he was hiding from her. She had tried to call, tried to arrange a meeting, but he wouldn't answer. She wished he would pick up for once, so they could talk/

"Miss. Ryouku!" Mrs. Hiwatari yelled, rapping a ruler on her desk. "Is my lecture interrupting your little daydream session?"

"No ma'am, I think I'm sick or something." Kitty replied, thinking quickly.

Her teacher's glare softened, "Well, you may go to the nurse's room then if you don't feel well."

Kitty thanked her, gathered her things and left. She figured she might as well pass by the nurse, just in case Mrs. H decided to check up on her.

When she rounded the corner to the nurse's office, she saw someone waiting outside. "Lan?"

"Hey Kitty." Lan replied weakly. She didn't look well. Her jet black hair made her light face seem even paler. "Why are you here?"

"I got bored…" She explained. "More importantly why are you here?"

"I got a migraine in the middle of gym class."

Kitty nodded in understanding. Ever since her little outburst at the mall, Lan had been getting frequent headaches. It looked as if all the strains in her life were getting to be too much for her.

"I guess I'd be stressed out too if the guy I loved was in love with someone else…" Kitty muttered, taking the empty seat next to Lan.

"Excuse me? I'm not still in love with Max!"

"How'd you know I was talking about him?"

Lan opened her mouth about to say something, but snapped it shut. She leaned forward and held her head in her hands. The pain had come back.

"I'm sorry Lan! I didn't mean to-" Kitty started, but her friend held up a hand.

"It's ok."

The nurse came out of the room and gestured for Lan to walk in. Kitty helped her up and walked her to the office. While she was shutting the door, something caught her eye.

She turned and saw the very boy she had been looking for all morning. Tala was putting on his jacket and walking with his back to her. He didn't seem to notice her while he headed out the side door of the school.

Kitty realized what she had to do. She got up from her chair, grabbing her bag and ran towards her locker. '_Screw the rules_,' she thought '_this is important_.'

She got to her locker, and was busy fumbling with her lock when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Kitty gasped in surprise and turned to see who it was.

Thankfully for her, it was just a smirking Kai. "What are you doing here? You scared me!"

"I should ask you the same question." He held up a detention slip. "I got detention."

"Oh, I just came to the nurse's office. I'm going home." Kitty got her coat and shut her locker. "Have fun in detention!"

Kitty made a move to leave, but he caught the back of her backpack. "Let me drive you then. School's crap, c'mon let me come with you?"

She winced. '_This is sooo not the time Kai!_' she thought. "Uh…well…No thanks. I wouldn't want you to get in more trouble…"

"Kitty…Look at who you're talking to." He said. "But all right, you can go outside in the below freezing weather and take public transportation if you really want to."

She looked at the floor, like she was thinking hard. "Okay then!" She smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "Bye!"

He watched her walk off, wide eyed and confused. Wait…What!

-----

Tala was unlocking the door to his car. "Fucking security guards…" He mumbled, jamming the keys in the lock. So what if it was 11:30? As far as he was concerned, school was over for him.

However, while he opened the driver's side door, a hand came up and slammed it. He turned to the culprit, glaring and prepared to shout obscenities.

"What's your-" Tala recognized the girl standing next to him. "Kitty."

She hadn't bothered to wear a coat, and was glaring at him angrily. Kitty had her bag in one hand and her coat in the other. Tala thought she looked as if she was going to slap him. Instead she dropped her stuff on the ground, grasping the fabric of his jacket and pulling his face down to hers.

Tala was surprised, but gained his composure quickly. He pressed her against the side of the car, and pulled her close to him. Kitty reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair. When she finally pulled away, her eyes were closed and a small smile was on her lips.

"Wow." Tala murmured, nuzzling her neck. "Just…wow."

"Playing hooky?" she asked, gesturing to the car, receiving a nod in reply. "I'm coming with."

"Where to?" Tala asked, as they got into the car.

"Anywhere," Kitty replied dazedly, staring out the window. "Just drive."

-----

**A/N: **Did you like how it went? Or did you probably already see it coming? Review with ideas, comments, and criticism – whatever!


End file.
